Heaven Sent Me An Angel
by SourPatchKid1985
Summary: While volunteering at McKinley Medical Health Center, Brittany S. Pierce takes a liking to one of the patients. The little boy changes her whole perspective on life. So what happens when Brittany is introduced to his 21 year old sister Santana Lopez? AU
1. Chapter 1

Rubber bottomed tennis shoes squeaked across the freshly waxed hospital floors as a beautiful blonde girl made her rounds to each room she was responsible for. At first it was just a volunteer visit required by one of her high school classes, but after a few months of getting to know the patients and staff of McKinley Medical Health Center, Brittany S. Pierce had become attached. The staff took well to Brittany, impressed that such a young woman would give up her teenage hood to help others. Dressed in bright teal balloon pants that could hold more than one person and a matching top, Brittany ended her day at her favorite stop, Room 303.

"I thought I heard you coming down the hall," Marcus, a young boy Brittany looked after, laughed recalling their discussion of how Brittany's squeaky shoes kept the whole hospital up.

Brittany smiled while standing in the doorway. Every day after school she would visit the little boy and everyday she would walk away with an indescribable feeling. He was only ten years old, yet he knew so much more about life than most people. He would always tell Brittany that god made him smart young because he wasn't going to live a long life. Brittany took a seat by his bed and gently placed the back of her hand against the child's forehead.

"Your fever is gone Marcus. How's my favorite butterfly?" She winked watching a smile form in the once bright eyed boy's face.

Marcus quickly got used to Brittany's peculiar behavior, never knowing someone as eccentric as her. "I'm okay. I just wish I didn't have to spend my every waking hour in this hospital," he complained, stretching his weak arms across the bed.

Brittany smiled sympathetically. Marcus had been diagnosed with leukemia. He had been undergoing chemotherapy for two weeks and was required to stay in the hospital until his treatments were over with or a donor was found for the bone marrow transplant he needed to survive. Brittany took the picture next to his night table and compared it to the boy in front of her. Marcus was a healthy looking boy, brown hair, caramel eyes, and an energetic being. After placing the photo back in its place, a different face appeared. A lot of his hair was now gone, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was skinny, too skinny for a boy his age.

"Well when this is all over you and me will go to that baseball park you're always talking about. Your dad told me he used to take you there all the time with your sister," Brittany said trying to get him in a happier mood.

"Will you do the batting cages? Cause I wouldn't want you to break a nail," he joked sarcastically. After getting to know Brittany, he learned that she was on the cheerleading squad and in every dance class imaginable.

Brittany stared at him shocked. Could ten year olds be sarcastic? Then she remembered her brother Dylan at that age. Smirking, she playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey I've been missing a lot of classes and practices just to see you mister. You'd think you'd be happy," she teased before adding, "You remind me a lot of my brother and sister," Brittany prided, knowing how devastated she would be if it were one of them.

"Are they older?" the boy asked interested in all things Brittany. It was hard not to crush on the blue eyed girl.

Brittany chuckled. "No he's 15 and she is 7, but they are very sneaky," she remembered looking off in the distance to think about what they've done to her.

"Sneaky how? When I get out, I need a few new tricks to pull on my sister," he asked, knowing it was hard to get anything over his older sister. She was the professional wise cracker of the family.

Brittany laughed, looking at the nearby clock. "Hey that's enough plotting for today. It's time to take your meds," she said handing him the cup filled of an assortment of pills to stop any pain he may have been experiencing. "Just think of it as a cup of skittles. That's what I do when I have to take my medicine," she coached.

Marcus' eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you take medicine for?" he asked.

"ADD. My parents say my pills are a gift from god. At least for them," she said with a faraway look.

"That explains a lot," he laughed, before swallowing the cup of pills and handing it back to Brittany.

She pulled the covers up to his chin and kissed his forehead. After turning the light near his bed off, she leaned down.

"Get some rest. Your mom and dad told me they're bringing you a surprise after they get off from work," she whispered winking at the yawning figure.

Smiling, Marcus closed his eyes, letting the medicine take effect. After she was sure Marcus had fallen asleep, Brittany turned to leave the room. On her way out of the door she collided with the person trying to enter.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, heat immediately rushing to her cheeks. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous set of chocolate eyes she had ever seen. After realizing she was still in her work uniform, if possible an even bigger blush crept upon her face.

The girl who usually acted as if she owned the world could only smile at the distressed figure in front of her.

"No. It was my fault. I was just checking up on my little brother," she said rubbing the back of her neck like she always did when she was nervous, which was almost never. She could have sworn an angel was standing in front of her. She had to have been the hottest girl she had ever seen.

Brittany finally mustered up enough courage to return the smile and gain her confidence back. "Santana right? Marcus talks about you all the time," Brittany admitted looking back in the room towards the boy's bed.

The girl sheepishly nodded. "You must be Brittany because whenever I talk to Marcus on the phone, you're all he talks about. I think he has a crush on you Brittany," she said causing both of them to chuckle.

"He's a great kid. I know he'll pull through. He seems like a fighter," Brittany encouraged, knowing it was just as hard on Marcus' family.

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do without him," Santana said quietly then realized she was burdening her problems on someone she barely knew.

Brittany caught her sadness and decided to change the subject.

"So your parents said they have a surprise for him. Any clue on what it is?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah me. I go to college so I'm not really in the neighborhood a lot of the time, but I'm on break for school and I knew Marcus could really use me around. I basically raised him so," she said staring intently into Brittany's beautiful crystal eyes.

"Wow you're in college? I'm still in my junior year. Did you go to McKinley?" Brittany asked getting more and more comfortable around her new friend. If Tina or Mercedes had caught her dressed like this, a million jokes would have been thrown out by now.

"Yup and don't let the teachers hassle you. College is a lot easier than high school believe me. I worked my ass off in high school and once I got to college it felt like I had already been there you know," she said in shock that Brittany was only a junior. She had looked a lot older and acted a lot more mature than a seventeen-year-old.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm not the best student as it is," Brittany admitted with a shy smile. She noticed that Santana had had the whitest teeth she had ever seen.

Glancing at her watch, then back to Brittany, she formulated a plan.

"Hey Brittany. I was thinking since Marcus is pretty much out for the night, maybe we could hang out. I'd love to hear more about the awesome girl looking after my little brother. And that's a direct quote from the boy himself," she said leaning her arm over the door charmingly.

Brittany let out a quiet smile.

"Well I was going to go to this party tonight. I'd love for you to come. Although you probably don't want to hang out with a bunch of high schoolers now do you," she joked hoping Santana would accept her invitation.

"Well," she paused. "Are all of them as cute as you?" she asked causing Brittany to blush. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead at a party filled with teenage drinking games and seven minutes in heaven, but something about the girl in front of her intrigued her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Brittany asked, not accustomed to getting so many compliments.

Santana smiled and took out her cell phone.

"Most definitely. Why don't I pick you up around eight?" she asked, handing the phone to Brittany so she could type her number in.

Brittany lost all touch with reality when she felt Santana's hand graze hers. She wasn't used to someone being so forward with her but that made her like Santana even more. She quickly typed her number in before handing it back.

"That'd be great. Let me give you my address," she said, reaching for a notepad on Marcus' night table and writing her address on it.

Santana followed and took a piece of paper for herself before writing her number on it. They exchanged information and Santana looked at the directions and peeked in on her brother one more time.

"Great. I'll see you at eight Brittany Pierce," she said smoothly, walking back to the elevator.

As she waited, an older man began to look her up and down. She narrowed her eyes at him before saying "I know you old people like to perve on young girls, but do you have to make it so freaking obvious?" she snarled, tossing her long brunette hair over her shoulder before entering the elevator. The old man's eyes widened before he stepped back. He decided to wait for the next one.

Meanwhile, Brittany was doing a quiet happy dance back in Marcus' room. She knew she liked Marcus, but now she loved him because if she hadn't known him, she and Santana would have never met. She shut the blinds in Marcus' room before heading to the women's locker room. Once there, she changed into her school clothes which consisted of a red and white cheerleading uniform and headed to the parking lot to go home and get ready for her date. But was it really a date? As soon as she got to the car, she used speed dial to call her best friend Quinn.

"Hey bumblebee," Quinn answered with a cheery tone.

"Q, it's me. I have a big crisis," Brittany panicked, not even realizing her friend already knew it was her on the line.

"What's wrong?" Quinn worried, practically flying off of her desk chair. She wasn't used to her friend sounding the way she was.

Brittany explained the story about meeting Santana.

"So is it a date or just a buddy buddy deal where she uses me to meet other girls or guys for that matter?" she asked lacking all self confidence.

"Well from the way you described her, she doesn't seem that way at all. And by the way she was flirting with you I'm pretty sure she plays for your team. Or one of your teams. I'm pretty sure she likes you Britt. Just wear what you were going to wear tonight anyway and see what happens. That's all I can say. See you tonight," Quinn said and hung up smiling.

'This is good.' Quinn thought. Brittany hadn't been on a date in quite some time and she was happy for her friend.

"Easy for you to say," Brittany sighed.

* * *

><p>When reaching home, Brittany was greeted at the door with her mother holding a list of phone numbers. A smile crept upon Brittany's face. She forgot her parents were going away this weekend. The smile soon turned to a frown. What about the party? What about Santana?<p>

"Okay. Here's the number of the Spa, my cell, your dad's cell, Mrs. Robinson across the street, the police…" She rambled in a motherly tone.

"Mom. Mom don't worry. We will be fine. It's only two days," Brittany coaxed.

"I know. It's just… maybe we shouldn't go Mark. I mean there are Dylan and Emma," her mother whined to her husband, knowing how all three of her children could be.

"Honey, they'll be fine. Brittany's 17 years old. I think we can leave the house for a couple days. Besides the Spa is non-refundable," he said sounding more like himself.

Emma and Dylan entered with one of Dylan's friends from school. Emma jumped up on Mark's lap handing him the note she received from school. After placing a kiss on her forehead, he opened the letter.

"Dylan. Emma you better listen to your sister. And Dylan I want that project done before I am home. Is that understood?" Kathy scolded then turned to Brittany.

"And you. No parties, the only one who can come over is Quinn. Take your medicine and no alcohol. Got it," she said pointing her index finger as if it made her sound more stern.

"I got it," Brittany complained. She wasn't stupid, forgetful maybe, but not stupid.

"Uh. Kathy you might want to take a look at this," Mark said handing Kathy the letter.

Kathy's eyes popped when she was finished. Emma caught her mother's glare and the little replica of Brittany headed to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't. Young lady care to explain this?" She yelled.

Brittany and Dylan perked up their ears. When one sibling was in trouble the others lived for the confrontation between their parents. Emma slowly turned on her heels and gave her parents a non-convincing smile.

"Not really," she said causing everyone except Kathy to laugh.

"You stuck bubble gum in Shelly Winston's hair! Why would you do something like that?" She questioned watching the little girl shift from foot to foot like all her kids would do when getting yelled at.

"It's the name mom. Anybody named Shelly is pure evil," Dylan butted in wishing he hadn't.

His mom glared at him.

"I'm going to get ready for my date," Brittany slipped. Now all eyes were on her. Date. Did she say date?

"What date?" her father asked jolting up from his chair as if the fire alarm went off.

"Um," Brittany stuttered.

"And what about your brother and sister. Who will be watching them while you are on this date?" Kathy asked, secretly happy that Brittany had found someone she was interested in. It's been so long.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Brittany said disappointed. She finally met someone she could actually fall for, and she wouldn't even be able to see her.

"Why doesn't he come here?" Emma suggested.

Brittany's eyes bugged.

"Oh that's a great first date. Hey Santana let's play with my brother and sister all night." She mocked.

"Santana? So it's a girl date," Dylan joked.

Brittany shot him dagger eyes. "I've had girl dates before. You think you would be used to it by now," she defended.

"Oh isn't she the sister of that boy you always visit?" Kathy asked smiling.

"Yeah. She's home from college on break and she's spending the whole time here so she can be with Marcus," Brittany said liking the smile on her mom's face. Smiles were good. But then she looked to her frowning father.

"College? College? Just how old is this girl?" He asked pacing the kitchen floor.

"21. But she's a nice girl dad," Brittany said.

Mark sighed. "That's a four year age gap. You know what, I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to put the luggage in the car," He huffed.

Brittany understood her father's reaction. She recently informed her parents of her sexuality about a year ago and her relationship with her father became a little strained. Her whole family had been nothing but supportive and understanding, but things were still a little off between her and her dad.

Kathy moved closer to Brittany.

"Is she nice looking?" She asked curiously.

Brittany laughed. "Oh my god mom she's gorgeous," she cried.

"Alright. She can come over tonight. No going out because I need you to watch your brother and sister. And if I found out from my little spy over there…" she said pointing to Emma, "that she spent the night or you left this house, there will be consequences," Kathy said seriously.

Brittany could only nod. At least she would be able to see her tonight. After a few more interrogations from her mother, Brittany headed upstairs to call Santana. After the fourth ring, she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked politely.

"Santana? It's Brittany," she said excited.

"Hey Brittany. You're not canceling our plans are you because I spent an extra fifteen minutes on my appearance just for you?" she said causing Brittany to laugh.

"No just a change of plans. You see my parents are going away this weekend for their anniversary and I got stuck watching my little brother and sister. So I can't leave the house. So I was thinking if you're still interested, you could come over here to hang out instead," she said trying to breath from her mouthful.

"I've very interested," Santana enticed.

"Great. So I'll see you at eight?" Brittany asked tidying up her room.

"Eight it is," Santana said and hung up.

Brittany hung up the phone in la la land. She wondered if Santana was really as perfect as she sounded. Looking around her room a thought processed in her mind. Picking up the phone, Quinn answered once again on the other side.

"Yes Brittany," she laughed knowing it was her friend.

Brittany explained the whole situation to Quinn then asked the question she needed answered.

"So do I bring her in my room? Or is that suggesting that I want something to happen?" Brittany asked.

"It depends. If you're making out on the couch and you suddenly say 'want to go up to my room?' then yeah, but if you just say let's go up to my room and hangout, she'll hopefully understand," Quinn said.

"Okay. Thanks Q," she said a little less nervous.

"Anytime. And remember I want details!" she yelled before Brittany hung up.

Brittany laughed. After straightening up her room and getting ready, she found her brother and sister in the family room watching TV.

"Okay listen up. I have a friend coming over and I would greatly appreciate if you two would stay upstairs. You could do whatever you want within reason as long as you leave me alone got it," she said.

"Hey. I'm going to the movies in… five minutes." Dylan said looking at his watch.

"Do you have transportation to the movies?" Brittany asked annoyed.

"There and back," he answered getting up from the couch.

Brittany sighed of relief. One down, one to go. She knelt down in front of the girl.

"Hey Em. What do you say you grab a whole bunch of movies and snuggle up in mommy and daddy's bed? I'll make you popcorn and everything," she said in a fake excited voice that would hopefully convince her sister it was a good idea.

"I'll be good. As long as I can meet her," she bargained.

"Fine," Brittany said through gritted teeth while getting up.

"Britt. There's a girl at the door for you. I'll be back at 11," Dylan called running out to the beeping car.

Brittany leapt up, checking her appearance in the kitchen toaster. Emma giggled from watching her sister act like a total nut over someone. When she got to the front door, Santana was standing there with a bag and a box of Gummy Bears. Brittany's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"This is for us," she said handing Brittany the bag.

"And I heard there's a little one," she called loud enough for Emma to hear.

"That's me," Emma said bombarding from the kitchen.

Brittany laughed. Santana was really sweet.

"Well me. These are for you," Santana said handing her the box filled with her favorite candy.

"Santana you didn't have to do that. That was really sweet thank-you," Brittany said hugging her.

Emma took this as her cue to be an annoying sister.

"Britt you were right when you said she was gorgeous," she said watching her sister's face turn different colors. Santana only grinned, sensing Brittany's embarrassment.

"Emma. I thought you were going in mom and dad's room," Brittany stressed not showing any sadness of her departure.

"Thanks for the gummies Santana," she said smiling.

"You're very welcome," Santana said watching the girl slowly make her way up the steps.

"She's quite a character. She reminds me of Marcus. Always out to make your life harder than it already is," she said following Brittany into the family room.

"Tell me about it. Today she got in trouble in school for putting gum in someone's hair," Brittany said watching Santana laugh. She had the straightest teeth Brittany's ever seen and white to, so that meant she didn't smoke.

Santana watched Brittany ponder. She took this moment to take in her beauty. She loved Brittany's style when she wasn't in uniform. In fact she dressed a lot like herself. Santana's eyes were transfixed on Brittany's body.

"So what's in the bag?" Brittany asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh right. I brought some movies. I didn't know what you were into so I brought each type… well besides porn," she joked.

"Santana!" she laughed playfully hitting her in the shoulder.

"Hey you never know. So what will it be?" she asked laying out an assortment of movies.

Brittany thumbed through and found her all time favorite.

"This one," Brittany pointed smiling.

"I was hoping you picked that one. It's my favorite," Santana said grabbing the movie.

"Mine too," Brittany said softly.

Locking eyes the room slowly faded from the couple on the couch. They were seated very close, knee to knee and Brittany's sister had been upstairs. But before Brittany had to stop whatever was starting, Santana stood up.

"So Finding Nemo it is," she said putting the movie in.

"Would you mind shutting the light over there? I hate watching movies in the light," Brittany commented.

"This one?" she asked holding her finger over the switch.

Brittany nodded.

After the lights had been dimmed and the movie had started playing, Santana sat back down in the exact same spot next to Brittany. During the movie Santana constantly made comments although it didn't bother Brittany. She had seen the movie about fifty times.

"You sure do know a lot about movies," Brittany said.

"I should. I'm a film/music major," she said smiling.

"That's awesome. What do you want to do act?" Brittany asked interested.

"Actually I'm trying to start a band. I want to have my own label one day. What about you. What are your interests Brittany Pierce?" she asked.

Brittany looked at Santana strangely. Santana caught the look and laughed.

"What?" she asked trying to hide her nervousness. Did she have something in her teeth?

"Nothing. It's just I never met someone who actually cared. You seem so sincere and interested in what I have to say. Most people I've dated just want to hook up," Brittany said slipping on her words once again.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Santana asked anxiously awaiting her answer.

Brittany looked up from her lap smiling. After a few short seconds of starring, her hand found its way to Santana's cheek.

Santana closed her eyes when Brittany's hand touched her cheek. She had only known her for not even a day yet she felt she knew her longer, like a lifetime. Opening her eyes, Santana moved so she was slightly above Brittany, sliding her arms around Brittany's waist. She smiled before leaning down to her lips.

Brittany matched her smile when their lips meant. It felt like home. She hadn't kissed many people but she could just tell this one had been different. Santana's tongue wasn't sloppily invading her mouth, and her hands weren't searching for the buttons to her jeans. It was perfect, almost indescribable. Pulling back both caught each other's smiles.

"Wow," both revealed at the same time.

Laughing Santana leaned her forehead against Brittany's. Their eyes connected and both couldn't remove the plastered smiles on their face. With all the stress and bad things happening, this is what they both needed. Each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, and favorites. It is greatly appreciated :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was exactly one o'clock and Dylan had still not gotten home. Brittany paced anxiously across the floor, clenching her fists in anger for letting her brother leave the house. If her parents found out that Dylan stayed out all night, she would never be able to set foot outside to see the day of light again. Not to mention a girl she liked… a lot was home alone with her. Thoughts raced through her mind as she tore the floorboards up with heavy steps.<p>

Santana alleviated some nervous tension by calling the houses of Dylan's friends, which wasn't a pleasant job considering the time of night. After placing the phone back in its cradle for the tenth time, she examined the girl in front of her and couldn't help but smile. When Brittany passed by her for the hundredth time, Santana carefully pulled her down to the couch with her, making Brittany land across her lap. Brittany couldn't help but smile back at those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"You're cute when you get frustrated," Santana whispered to the ear that was positioned inches away from her lips. She felt Brittany shiver as her lips lightly grazed her exposed neck.

Brittany couldn't believe this was happening. She never felt anything so right when everything was going completely wrong. Santana made her lose all touch with reality.

Santana's lips moved up Brittany's neck to her chin trailing to her mouth where Brittany joined in on the fun. Shifting, she moved so Brittany was slightly under her.

Brittany never understood how a person could actually feel or see fireworks exploding after a kiss until now. Each kiss they shared had been perfect, which left Brittany thinking. Would she lose herself in Santana's kisses, her touches, her voice? Before things got too carried away, Brittany broke the kiss.

Santana opened her eyes smiling. Coming home this semester was definitely what she needed.

"San do you think Dylan's okay? I mean the movie ended hours ago," Brittany whispered concerned.

The only light in the room had been from the blue screen on the TV that read 'no disc.'

Santana wrapped her arms securely around Brittany's body while she snuggled her head under Santana's chin. Santana grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over their bodies.

"Here, get some sleep. I'll wake you when he gets home," she whispered.

"But what if he…" Brittany started but her lips were covered with Santana's fingers. Brittany smiled at her gently laughing.

"What?" Santana asked for the second time that night. Was she that amusing?

"You're cute when you get frustrated," Brittany mimicked.

Santana laughed and began tickling Brittany's sides. "I didn't know I was dating a comedian," she teased watching Brittany squirm away from her hands.

"Santana stop!" she cackled but remembered Emma was asleep.

Both froze when the front door creaked open. Brittany jumped up from the couch, storming towards the front door. Santana followed at her heels afraid Brittany was going to have a convulsion. Dylan slowly peered in the house, thinking he was clear, but as soon as he shut the door behind him, his sister's voice echoed through his aching head.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brittany yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Santana took one look at Brittany's brother and had an idea of where he had been. Not the movies, but a party. Something she was very use to seeing, or something she often participated in. Maybe it was the same party she and Brittany were supposed to go to. Dylan squinted trying to block out the light Brittany turned on to get a better look at him and held his wobbling head.

"We went for a double feature," he lied knowing even his parents wouldn't believe that.

"You reek of alcohol and smoke. Was it an interactive theater?" she snapped.

Santana rubbed the back of her neck not really sure of what to do. Her brother wasn't at the age where he would be partying on weekends or sneaking around. Clearing that thought for the fact that her brother may never reach that age, she gently placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany turned her head catching the eyes that made her knees weak.

"Britt, why don't we help him upstairs? He looks like he took a beaten with the bottle," Santana suggested in a calm soothing tone.

Dylan realized another person was in the room and took this as his opportunity to thank his lucky stars, because if it was just Brittany, she would have left him right there. Brittany grabbed Dylan under one arm, while Santana supported the other side. After cleaning him up a bit, they helped him to bed where he collapsed. Santana smiled.

"What is so funny?" Brittany asked smiling.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her into the hallway so they wouldn't wake Dylan, although at this point, a marching band parading around his room wouldn't wake him. They stopped at Brittany's door with her back against it and Santana standing in front of her, their hands still interlocked.

"I have to say Britt. I have never had more of an exciting first date than I did tonight. You definitely get a top rating on that," she joked loving the sound of Brittany's laugh. She was beginning to love a lot of things about Brittany. For instance right now, the way she was biting her lip was driving Santana crazy.

"Wait until our second date. I'll have us singing show tunes on the roof with my parents," Brittany teased.

Santana laughed at the thought.

Brittany noticed how close their bodies were and how close her bedroom door was. She began panicking thinking of all sorts of things that could happen. She had just met the girl; however she did know her family for quite some time now.

Santana could tell Brittany was in deep thought and she had an idea of what Brittany was thinking. To ease her concerns, Santana pulled away giving Brittany the space she needed.

Brittany snapped out of her daze as Santana backed up.

"So Brittany, this has been an awesome date. What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked seeing her relax some.

"It is tomorrow," Brittany said matter of factly.

Santana smiled. She liked this girl.

"Okay smarty pants, what you are doing today?" she tried.

"Well, first I'm sleeping cause you know the whole beauty rest thing," Brittany started.

"I don't think you could get any more beautiful then you already are. You're perfect," Santana whispered sweetly.

Brittany blushed at her comment. She wasn't used to being told she was beautiful on a day to day basis besides from her parents, which didn't count.

"What next?" Santana whispered gently, her hand on her cheek as Brittany continued.

"Emma has a play date, so I need to drop her off at 10," Brittany said moving closer to Santana's body.

"So are you free for lunch?" she asked.

"Well not to put you as second priority, but I usually have lunch on Saturdays with your brother," Brittany said smiling. She was really beginning to like this girl.

Santana put her hand over her heart acting as if she'd been shot. Brittany laughed and placed her hand over Santana's. Santana looked down at their clasped hands smiling.

"You're welcome to join us. After all, aren't you his surprise? We could wrap a big bow around your neck and…" Brittany teased but once again Santana's fingers blocked her mouth.

"Brittany?" she whispered sweetly.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked in the same tone.

"I like you a lot," Santana said.

Brittany smiled.

"I like you a lot too."

* * *

><p>Pushing the button to the floor she knew so well, Brittany stood in the elevator, her hands filled with various items. After several stops, she reached the fourth floor. The doors opened to complete chaos. Doctors and nurses were scurrying from room to room and an annoying buzzing sound pierced her ears. Panicking, Brittany raced to Marcus' room. She opened the door shakily hoping everything was alright. What she saw made her heart stop. Santana was sitting on Marcus' bed, head in hands.<p>

"Santana?" she whispered faintly.

Brittany's angelic voice brought her back to reality. After rubbing her face in her hands, so Brittany wouldn't see the tears falling from her face, she lifted her head.

Brittany stood still, her feet planted in that one spot. So many things were racing through her mind. She didn't know what to think.

Their eyes locked and so much feeling came from their stares. Santana managed to lift herself from the bed and walk over to the shaking girl. She hated to tell her this. Placing two hands on each of Brittany's shoulders she stood still for a moment just watching her. Brittany understood whatever Santana was about to say wasn't good making tears fall from her face.

Santana pulled Brittany to her chest and buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany felt tears begin to hit her flesh still unknown why. She gripped Santana tighter, rubbing her hand down her back for comfort, but the girl just seemed to breakdown.

Santana felt somewhat less of a person for crying in the arms of a girl she hardly knew, but under the circumstances, she couldn't hold in what she was feeling. After a few minutes she pulled away from Brittany to dry her eyes. Turning away from Brittany, she walked to the window, looking down at all the cars passing on the highway.

"He's not going to make much longer," she said still turned away.

Brittany's face dropped. She didn't know what to think, what to say. Santana turned around and saw how distraught Brittany looked. She sat on the bed and beckoned Brittany to sit by her. Brittany sat next to her closer than she normally would. When their knees touched sparks ran through her body. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany, pulling her close to her chest. Both kept their eyes focused on the window.

"Where is he?" Brittany's voice cracked.

Santana leaned down brushing her lips across Brittany's forehead. Brittany closed her eyes, tears still escaping.

"This morning, everything was so great. My parents and I surprised him and he was so excited. Then all hell broke loose. The man who matched him, you know the man who was donating his bone marrow, a better candidate came along. The doctor said if someone doesn't come along soon, he won't last very much longer," Santana spoke softly.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany as she began to shake uncontrollably. Everything had been going so perfect and now… well now was a different story.

"Marcus didn't even flinch when the doctor told him. He simply smiled and asked if he could be released from the hospital," Santana started, pulling away from Brittany and standing up. "And my god dam parents let him! They gave up on him! They just signed the papers and took him home," she yelled punching the wall.

Brittany watched Santana in her outrage. All this information was registering to fast in her mind. Standing up, Brittany touched her shoulder.

Santana unclenched her fists at the contact, the touch that made her feel all mushy and fluttery inside. Turning around, she interlocked her hands with Brittany.

"Why is this happening?" Santana asked not expecting Brittany to answer.

Brittany ran her hand across Santana's cheek.

"I don't know. It seems like whenever your life is going good, someone or something drags you away from the fairytale. You know. Like life is one big fairytale destroyed by monsters. Marcus is a fighter. And I think we should convince him to not give up. Remind him what he has to live for. There may be monsters under his bed, but I know Marcus would go under and kick their asses," Brittany said squeezing her hand tighter.

A smile escaped Santana's mouth.

"You're an angel Britt. I think you're the angel Marcus needs, we all need to get through this. And I thank god for leading me to you," she said brushing back Brittany's soft locks. Brittany smiled and took her hand.

"Come on," she said leading Santana to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked suspicious.

"I do believe I promised Marcus lunch, and Brittany S. Pierce never breaks her promises," she said grinning.

Santana laughed leaning over Brittany's shoulder and down to her ear.

"I'll keep that in mind," she whispered tickling her with her breath. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's, taking her hands into hers as she kissed around Brittany's ear.

Brittany giggled as her kisses moved to the spot just below her earlobe.

Smiling, Santana moved to another spot.

Brittany sighed. She really liked Santana, but what if her parents decide she's too old for her. When she dated a junior last year, her parents flipped, but ended up liking him. That's probably why Kathy allowed Santana to come over last night. The only thing was Brittany's parents never found out what happened between her and Tommy.

Santana felt Brittany tense up, so she broke the kiss, but was surprised when Brittany turned and planted her lips right back to her own.

At first Santana was too shocked to react, but then things started to heat up. Brittany's hands wrapped around her neck while hers travel to Brittany's waist, slowly slipping up the back of her shirt. Her skin felt like silk so smooth and desirable. Parting Brittany's lips with her tongue, they shared their first open mouthed kiss as a couple. Brittany moaned against Santana's mouth, loving the feeling she got when Santana kissed her.

"Excuse me," a voice called into the room.

Brittany and Santana jumped away from each other as if they were on fire. Both blushed of embarrassment as the head nurse aka Brittany's overseer stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Santana smiled trying to break the tension, but the nurse wouldn't crack.

"We'll just be going now," Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and lunging to the door.

"Miss Pierce," The bitter woman called after.

Brittany turned to the woman.

"Yes Nurse Marcher," she asked sugarcoated. Santana smiled at her… well was Brittany her girlfriend? She'd have to take care of that later.

"Next time I catch you doing what you were doing in one of my hospital rooms… well let's just make sure there isn't a next time okay?" She said in the same tone sarcastically.

Brittany glared at the nurse then turned to Santana. Smiling they leaned in for one last kiss, running from the room before she had a chance to react. When they got on the elevator, they burst into a fit of giggles.

"So Brittany. Where did you learn how to make out like that? I shouldn't be worried should I?" she asked half jokingly, half serious.

Brittany smiled uneasy. She couldn't tell could she? She tried dodging Santana's question with a joke.

"Oh. I just hooked up with ten people last week at a party, so you know that's how I learn," she said trying to be as serious as possible.

Santana turned pale.

"I'm kidding you nerd!" Brittany yelled laughing.

Santana held her hand over her heart.

"Pierce you'll be the death of me," she said wrapping her arms around Brittany.

"No really. I'm not all that experienced if you catch my drift," she said leaning her head down so she could see Santana.

The door opened and they stepped out into the parking garage. Grabbing Brittany's hand she walked her to her car.

"So are you strictly into girls?" Santana asked playfully swinging their hands back in forth.

"I've had two middle school boyfriends, then freshman year I guess you can say a girlfriend but it was really just experimenting. I wasn't sure whether I was gay or not. And I dated a few guys and girls in freshman year too and had one serious relationship last year with a guy. That was when I came out to my parents and told them I liked both girls and boys," Brittany said honestly.

"What happened with your relationship last year? If you don't mind me asking," Santana said sweetly.

"Um. Actually I'd rather not talk about it. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just no one knows and I don't want to scare you away," Brittany said trying to joke about it.

Santana frowned. What did she mean by that? She stopped them.

"Britt nothing is going to scare me away. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda falling for you," she said smiling.

Brittany blushed.

"I'm falling for you too Santana. It's just I don't like to talk about it. It happened last year and I haven't dated anyone since… since I meant you," she said getting upset.

Santana pulled Brittany to her chest concerned.

"It's okay Britt. You tell me when you feel comfortable. Hey what do you say we go out and have fun tonight? A friend of mine in town is having a party tonight. I went to high school with her, Tara Matheson. You want to go with me?" she asked trying to cheer Brittany up.

Brittany's head shot up at the mention of that name. Santana was friends with Tara Matheson. Oh no. Oh no.

"You're friends with Tara Matheson?" Brittany asked backing away.

"Yeah. You know her?" she asked.

"Santana remember last night when I said you weren't like most people. People that just want to get in your pants," she said almost crying.

"Yeah," Santana said unsure of what she was getting at. She looked really upset and Santana couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm sorry I have to go," Brittany said opening her car door.

Santana held the door.

"Brittany. What's the matter? Are you okay? Did I do something?" she asked worried.

"No San. I just… I have to go," she said pulling the door from Santana's hand.

Santana watched her car race down the road. She thought back to their conversation.

"Shit!" she yelled.

Getting in her car she sped to Tara and Tommy Matheson's house.

* * *

><p>Pounding on the door, Santana stood on the porch of the Matheson's house impatiently. When the door opened, Tara stood there surprised to see her friend.<p>

"Santana Lopez long time no see," she said with open arms.

"Tara we need to talk. Can I come in?" she asked.

Tara stepped from the door, letting her in.

"What's up chica? Are you coming to my party tonight?" she asked.

"Does your brother know a girl named Brittany Pierce?" she asked cutting to the chase.

Tara scrunched her eyebrows together before calling out to her brother. "Yo Tommy, come here," she yelled gesturing for Santana to follow her into the kitchen.

Santana watched the boy she thought she once knew appear from the hallway. He smiled at the sight of Santana.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," he joked, but Santana didn't even crack a polite smile.

"What was the name Lopez?" Tara asked, knowing her brother wasn't the best of guys.

"Do you know Brittany Pierce Matheson and don't lie to me," Santana said, approaching him until he backed into the kitchen wall.

Tommy smiled and leaned close to Santana.

"Brittany and I go way back," he said in an almost evil tone.

Santana didn't like the sound of that. She reluctantly let Tommy scoot by her and pull a beer from the refrigerator.

"Go back how?" Santana questioned.

"Tommy stop being such a cocky bastard and answer her," Tara said, not liking where this was going. She hoped her brother didn't hurt this girl.

"We dated last year, well last summer into a few months of school. She's hot but she can be a real bitch let me tell you," he laughed only Santana wasn't laughing.

"Really?" she asked pretending to go along with what Tommy was saying.

"Yeah. I mean it took me the whole summer just to get my hand up her shirt. Finally I just took control," he said smiling.

Santana started to feel sick to her stomach. She watched Tommy smile at the memory that probably tore Brittany apart.

"Tommy. What do you mean you took control?" she asked regretting it.

"At the Halloween dance last year Brittany had gotten a headache from all the strobe lights and fog, so we went to rest in my car. I was so in the mood you know and Brittany looked so hot in her costume, I just let my hormones take the best of me," he said laughing.

Heat radiated off Santana's face. She wanted to kill Tommy.

"Tommy you little bastard," Tara yelled, slapping him in the back of the head before turning to Santana, "I'm so sorry San," she said, not knowing how the Latina was going to react. She remembered her friend's uncontrollable temper.

"Why all the questions about Brittany my friend?" he asked.

Santana stepped closer.

"She's my girlfriend, my friend" Santana said angered.

Tommy's face dropped. When Santana's fist meant Tommy's nose, he crashed to ground. But Santana didn't stop at that. Blood oozed from Tommy's face, as he held his broken nose.

* * *

><p>After taking her anger out on Tommy, Santana raced back to her car. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she dialed Brittany's number. Ring after ring, and no one picked up. She pulled up to Brittany's house and noticed her car was still gone. Worried she sat on her porch until Brittany came back.<p>

She couldn't imagine what Brittany must have been through emotionally. She wanted to kill Tommy completely from harming the one person she actually connected with. Someone she could love, trust, care for. When Brittany's car pulled up, Emma raced up to her.

"Hey Santana. Do you ever go to your own house?" she asked cutely.

Santana tried to smile but she couldn't. She was feeling an indescribable emotion.

"Emma go inside," Brittany called walking up the path.

When Emma went inside, Brittany sat next to Santana. Santana studied her face wondering how anyone could take advantage of anyone so perfect.

"I'm sorry for acting weird before. I just haven't had the best of memories with one of the Matheson's," Brittany said shuttering at the name.

Santana's heart broke.

"Britt I talked to Tommy. Well before kicking his ass," she said watching Brittany's face express a number of emotions.

"Why did you do that Santana! I told you it wasn't your business," she yelled standing up.

Santana followed.

"Brittany," she questioned.

"No. Just leave me alone. I mean now you have your answer don't you. I'm not as innocent as I seem," she said beginning to cry.

Santana grabbed her hands.

"Britt please," she begged trying to calm Brittany down but she pulled away.

"San, you shouldn't have done that," she cried.

"I'm sorry. I just… you left so sudden and when I mentioned Tara's name Tommy fit with the story you told me. I'm sorry Brittany," she said.

Brittany sat on the swinging bench on the side of her porch. Santana sat next to her wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulder. Brittany buried her head into Santana's chest while Santana stroked her hair to calm her down. Taking her finger, she lifted Brittany's chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Brittany closed her eyes getting that tingly feeling she got every time Santana touched her. Brittany leaned her head back on Santana's shoulder and they sat in silence swinging back and forth. Every now and then Santana would brush her lips across Brittany's forehead.

"San you can't tell anyone about this okay. My parents don't even know and if they did, I would never be able to see you or any other girl or guy for that matter. It happened a long time ago and the past is in the past," Brittany explained.

Santana sighed.

"Brittany this is a serious matter. You told no one about this?" she asked watching Brittany shake her head.

"I don't get it," Santana said dryly.

"Get what?" Brittany asked tilting her head.

"How you are who you are after what happened. How can you be so caring, loving, gentle, trusting, after what happened? How can you trust me alone with you after knowing me for a day?" she asked confused.

"I'll always remember what he did to me Santana. How can I not? But I realized I can't live my life as a victim. I can't be afraid. It took me a long time to come to that and I still get uneasy in certain situations, but I'm not going to swear off the human race because of what he did. He did take my virginity, but he will never have the feeling and emotion that will be put into the first time I make love with someone I love," Brittany said calmly.

Santana smiled.

"You're amazing," she said gently kissing her.

Brittany smiled.

"So from now on I'd appreciate if we never ever mention his name again and I hope I didn't scare you" Brittany said looking down.

Santana lifted her chin.

"I'm not going anywhere. I feel a connection with you that I have never felt with anyone else. And Britt if I ever put you in a situation where you don't feel comfortable, tell me because I would never ever hurt you intentionally," she said sincere.

A tear fell to Brittany's cheek, but this time it was a happy tear. She pushed her lips onto Santana's, holding her face with her hands.

Wrapping her arms around Brittany, Santana pulled her close warming her body with her own. Santana opened her eyes for a brief moment and saw a girl standing on the porch laughing. Brittany pulled away from Santana wondering why she stopped. Following her eyes, Brittany laughed at her friend.

"Santana this is Quinn. Quinn this is Santana," she said introducing them.

Quinn smiled.

"Santana, you ah got some saliva on your face," Quinn said, reaching out to shake Santana's hand.

Santana raised her hand to her cheek smiling.


	3. Chapter Three

Quinn sat across from Brittany and Santana watching their every move, both of them always finding a way to touch each other. It was disgustingly cute. They had spent the past twenty minutes discussing the party neither Brittany nor Santana attended the night before. Quinn sensed their boredom and decided to change the subject.

"So Santana, Britt tells me you're into movies. Your ever meet anyone famous?" she asked shifting in her seat. She found Santana to be incredibly boring, but for Brittany's sake, she tried to act interested.

Santana took her eyes away from Brittany for a brief moment to answer Quinn's question. She wanted to be respectful and nice to Brittany's friends, but Quinn was nowhere near the maturity level Brittany was at. She found her to be very teeny and uninteresting. She was hoping for her to leave soon so she and Brittany could be alone.

"I've meant Spielberg briefly on a trip to LA, and Robin Williams was a guest speaker for one of my classes. But I mostly work on my music right now so… you know," she said a little moody.

Brittany looked back and forth between the two sensing tension. She wanted them to get along and like each other and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be easy. Before Brittany got the chance to speak, Emma interrupted them.

"Brittany mom's on the phone. You're in trouble!" she taunted handing her sister the phone.

Brittany rolled her eyes and snatched the phone from her sister.

"Hey mom. How's the spa?" she asked in her best innocent voice.

"Beautiful. Why does Dylan sound like he's on his death bed?" her mother asked in a not so happy tone.

Brittany glared at her sister. She knew she shouldn't have yelled so loud last night. The terror AKA Emma killed two birds with one stone.

"He said he ate something bad last night," Brittany lied mostly for herself and also not to get Dylan in trouble. She was Dylan's age not too long ago and she knew what it was like to try and fit in.

"Really could it of been at the party he went to last night? Brittany how could you let him go to a party last night? I told you to keep an eye on them. What were you doing last night that got you so distracted from watching your brother and sister?" She yelled.

Brittany held the phone away from her ear. Even though she couldn't physically see her, she saw the smoke pouring out of her mother's ears.

"Mom he told me he was going to the movies. Why am I in trouble? I didn't do anything!" Brittany yelled back frustrated. Forget saving him!

"Because you had that girl over and if she hadn't been there you would have been more aware of what was going on," she yelled.

Brittany sighed.

"That had nothing to do with it! He still would have lied and gone mom. Why don't you yell at him?" she yelled back.

"Brittany Susan Pierce don't raise your voice with me. Believe me as soon as I get home he will be yelled at. Now I want all of you in that house tonight. No friends, no guys, no girls no nothing. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Crystal," Brittany pouted.

"Good. We will be home by noon tomorrow," she said trying to be more civil.

"Fine," Brittany said and hung up. She didn't even wait for her mother to respond.

Brittany felt stares on her, but the only person she had on her mind at that moment was Emma.

Santana watched Brittany's face express a number of emotions, mostly ones filled with anger. Both she and Quinn rose in their chairs sensing at any moment Brittany would attack.

Emma watched her sister slowly move toward her. This wasn't good. The little girl slowly backed up, moving closer and closer to the front door.

"I am going to kill you!" Brittany finally shouted lounging toward her but Santana and Quinn each pulled one of her arms back.

"Britt calm down," Quinn said gripping her tighter as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Emma pleaded.

"Sorry! Sorry! You make mom and dad think you've been miss innocent, but when they get home tomorrow I'll make sure to prove them wrong," Brittany threatened.

"Brittany be reasonable. She's 7," Santana said letting her mature side take over.

Brittany took a deep breath convincing Santana and Quinn to let her go. Emma sank down on the steps, pulling her knees to her chest. Brittany felt for her sister wishing she hadn't blown up on her.

"Guys could you give us a sec?" Brittany asked turning to Santana and Quinn.

"Yeah I have to get going anyway. Call me later though. Bye Santana nice meeting you," Quinn said heading towards the door.

Brittany nodded and sat on the step next to her sister.

"Em, I'm so sorry I flipped out on you. I knew if they found out about Dylan, I would get blamed so that's why I wasn't going to tell them," she said talking in an almost motherly voice.

"I didn't know," the little girl said peering from under her arm.

"I know but sometimes we have to stick up for each other. You know like when you put gum in that girl Kate's hair. If I would have gotten the note before mom and dad I wouldn't tell them about it," Brittany said brushing her sister's bangs away from her eyes.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to get in trouble, unless it was something you did to me," she joked causing her sister to giggle.

"I guess you're right. Can I sleep over Jenny's tonight? Her mother called before and asked," Emma asked.

"You better call and ask mom first. I don't want any more problems," Brittany stressed.

"Okay." She said standing up. She started for the stairs, but stopped, turned and embraced Brittany in a huge hug. Smiling Brittany kissed her sister's forehead and got up to find Santana. In the family room, Santana was staring out the back window.

"Sorry about that," Brittany said shaking her from her daze.

"Oh don't worry about it. Is everything solved?" she asked.

"Pretty much. So Emma's going over her friend's tonight. Do you want to do something? I'm pretty sure Dylan's laying low after what happened last night," Brittany said causing Santana to chuckle.

"I'd love to take you out. Our first date wasn't exactly a date. How bout dinner and movie?" Santana asked stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Brittany smiled. This was too good to be true. She should have gone for older girls years ago. But she soon realized it wasn't the age, it was the girl and she was lucky to have run into her… literally.

"That sounds perfect," Brittany said walking over to where Santana was standing by the window.

Santana wrapped her arms loosely around Brittany's waist; rising on her tippy toes to lean her head over Brittany's to watch a storm begin to brew. Brittany had an inch on her. Craning her neck downward, she tilted her head until her nose grazed against Brittany's neck.

"Or maybe I could cook you dinner here and we could rent a movie," she whispered seductively in Brittany's ear.

Brittany shivered wondering why it felt so amazing whenever Santana touched her. Tingles raced throughout her body shooting signals to her brain 'kiss her'. Slanting her head towards Santana, Brittany lost herself, mesmerized by Santana's deep russet eyes. Turning to face her Brittany raised a hand to Santana's cheek running her hand across her soft skin down to her perfect jaw line and up to her inviting lips.

Santana relocated her hands to the small of Brittany's back watching Brittany watch her. Brittany seemed almost in a trance not saying anything as she played with her hair, running her hands through the waves of brunette locks. Santana smiled loving the feel of Brittany's touch on her, Brittany's gaze on her. It made her feel wanted. Both began leaning their heads closer to each other resting their foreheads against one another.

"You're so beautiful Britt," she whispered letting out a soft smile.

Before Brittany could respond, her sister came trampling down the stairs with her suitcase in one hand and jacket in the other.

"Did mom give you the okay?" Brittany asked, awkwardly moving away from Santana. The last thing she needed was her sister commenting on them kissing.

"No Britt I'm just standing with a suitcase and sleeping bag for fun," she replied sarcastically.

Brittany's eyes bugged before turning to Santana.

"They get so feisty so young," she said watching Santana stare in amazement as well. Even she couldn't have come up with a better comeback.

"Can you drive me pleaseeee?" Emma begged holding her hands together as if she were praying.

"No problem Emma. Britt and I were going out anyway," Santana said volunteering before Brittany started another argument with her sister.

"We are?" Brittany questioned. She thought they were staying in.

"We are. I'm taking you to dinner and movie," Santana said smiling as Brittany was clued in.

"Let me just grab my purse and tell Dylan where we're going. I'll be right back," Brittany said leaving Santana with Emma.

"So," Santana said uneasily.

"So," Emma repeated eyeing the girl up and down. "How old are you?" she asked noticing how Santana looked like more of an adult than her sister.

"Almost 22," Santana answered shifting from foot to foot.

"Wow that's old. Brittany just turned 17," Emma stated holding up fingers but then realized there weren't enough to show. "Have you kissed a lot of people?" She asked making the Latina's cheeks turn red.

"Um. How many do you think is a lot?" Santana asked smartly.

"7," Emma answered choosing the age she was.

Santana laughed. "Then yes I've kissed a lot of people," she said watching the stairs anxiously waiting for Brittany.

"Brittany hasn't kissed a lot of people. Only like three," she said watching her sister come down the steps.

"Three what?" Brittany asked putting her jacket on when she got to the bottom.

"We were betting on how many more minutes it would take you to come down," Santana said not wanting Brittany to be embarrassed by what Emma revealed.

Brittany looked at them questioningly then shrugged it off.

"Remind me to pick up Ginger Ale for Dylan. He said he feels like he's been hit over and over again with a hammer," Brittany said helping Emma with her coat.

Santana laughed. "I know that feeling," she said holding her head.

Brittany smiled grabbing her hand.

"I'll make sure you feel better before you go home," she said then turned bright red realizing what she may have suggested.

Santana noticed this and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. I know what you meant," she said kissing Brittany's cheek.

Emma rolled her eyes and raced to Santana's car trying to escape the rain drops pouring from the sky. Santana led Brittany under the umbrella to the passenger side of the door, opening it for her and shielding her from the rain as she got soaked.

"San get in before you get sick," Brittany said caringly.

Once she shut his door, she shook her head spraying everyone with water. Emma laughed.

"Ewww Santana," she whined playfully.

Brittany smiled back at her sister then turned to Santana.

"Jenny lives three houses down," she directed before taking Santana's hand.

Santana held onto Brittany, turning her head to back out of the driveway. She slowly drove down the street avoiding any puddle that came across their way. She pulled into the driveway and saw a little girl peering out her front window waving. Brittany helped her sister out of the car and ran up the drive way holding her hand. Santana watched her talk to the girl's mother for a few moments then kiss her sister goodbye. She smiled liking how Brittany was with little kids. When she got back in the car, Santana stared her down, watching her wipe the rain from her face. When Brittany realized they weren't moving, she turned to Santana.

"What?" she asked watching Santana gaze over her.

"Britt you're the best thing that's happened to me. I've known you for two days and I don't ever want to spend a day without you," she said wiping the remainder of drops with her finger.

"San you're the sweetest person I've ever meant. I feel the same way. I'm so happy we found each other," she said closing her eyes as Santana leaned in for a kiss.

After a few short kisses, Santana pulled away heading to her favorite movie theater, the only movie theater in town.

* * *

><p>After the movie, they headed out to Santana's car, making Brittany gasp when she saw something she didn't want to. It was Tommy, Ronnie, and CJ loading his car up with what Brittany guessed was for his party tonight. Santana saw the delinquents and sighed.<p>

"Let me handle this," she said sternly to Brittany as they made their way to her car. The rain had let up and the roads were filled with mud. Ronnie right away noticed Brittany and smiled. An evil smile.

"Well if it isn't innocent Pierce or should I say not so innocent," Ronnie teased making her boyfriend CJ and Tommy look up.

Brittany sighed. Her perfect night was going to be ruined. She guessed Tommy told CJ about his encounter with Santana this afternoon who told his girlfriend Ronnie. Tommy promised he would never tell a soul what he did if Brittany didn't press charges. Looks like the promise was only good for a year.

"Ronnie knock it off," CJ yelled not wanting to start something. He's seen Santana fight at parties before and he definitely didn't want to get on her bad side.

Santana glared at the trio while unlocking the doors. Ronnie didn't stop there.

"So Britt what do you think senior year will be like when all the guys find out you're an easy target?" she asked in a fake innocent tone.

Santana lunged toward the group, Tommy stepping between Ronnie and CJ so she wouldn't do anything

"Shut your whore up Matheson before I do," Santana hissed pushing against him.

Brittany stood wide eyed afraid of what might happen. Santana looked really pissed.

"Or what Lopez?" Ronnie said, stepping back in front of Tommy.

"Or this," Santana yelled connecting her fist to Ronnie's right eye. The girl fell back clutching her hand over her eye. Santana stood over her glaring at Tommy and CJ.

"If you ever touch, look, or talk to or about Brittany again, I will make sure you don't live to see senior year," she growled.

"San stop," Brittany called frightened.

Santana looked back to Brittany and walked over kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry babe," she said calling Brittany by a pet name for the first time.

She opened the door for Brittany, ignoring Tommy and CJ helping Ronnie up. Before Ronnie got in the back seat, she yelled over.

"Hey Lopez did you mention to Pierce that you've slept with this whore?" she smiled watching Brittany's face turn a shade of green.

Santana sighed watching Tommy peel away from the parking lot. Brittany stood still shocked by the information she had just received. Santana turned to Brittany and tried wrapping her arms around her but Brittany pushed her away wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Britt she meant nothing to me. I was drunk and I had just broken up with my long time girlfriend," she said trying to get Brittany to look at her.

"I can't believe this," Brittany said shaking from the cold night.

"Britt I don't know what to say. I mean it was long before I met you. I'm sorry," she said putting a hand on Brittany's back, happy that she didn't pull away.

"I know. It just sucks that you slept with my arch enemy," Brittany said turning to face her.

Santana smiled guilty. She pulled Brittany close to her stroking her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie. If I could take it back I would. Please forgive me Brittany. I know this sounds crazy but I think, no I know… well Brittany I love you," she said watching Brittany's face turn from angry to confused to flushed to happy.

"What?" Brittany asked thinking she heard her wrong. They had only known each other a couple days.

Santana smiled.

"I love you Brittany," she said again with more confidence.

Brittany smiled, never have believed love at first sight until she met Santana.

"I love you too," she said beaming. That was the first time she had ever told anyone she loved them. Santana smiled leaning in for a kiss. The sky grumbled moving gray and black clouds across the sky. Pulling apart they both smiled.

"Come on. The night's still young," she said sweetly kissing Brittany's forehead.

"Okay lets go," Brittany whispered taking her hand.

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed throughout the house followed by a thunderous boom. The house carried a chocolaty aroma as Brittany watched Santana preparing desert. Dylan had been passed out on his bed for the past three hours chugging Ginger Ale every time he woke from his exhausting restless sleep. The kitchen light was dimmed and music softly played in the background as Santana stood at the oven checking over her brownies.<p>

"That smells really good San," Brittany commented as she folded two napkins in half and set them at the counter.

Santana smiled watching Brittany make her way around the table to where she was standing. She only wished they had not run into CJ, Tommy, and Ronnie. It would have made the night a whole lot better. She hated discussing past relationships and now that Brittany knew she had slept with Ronnie made things very uncomfortable.

"Hungry?" Santana asked stroking her hand down the side of Brittany's left cheek.

"Yeah. I can't believe how good of a cook you are. When you said you were making dessert, I thought maybe an ice cream sundae, but brownies from scratch?" she said making Santana laugh.

"Well my parents weren't home a lot when I was younger so I took up this hobby. I think I cooked more meals for my family then my mother did," she said.

"Wow. You're quite a catch Miss Lopez," Brittany teased.

Santana smiled.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," she whispered bringing her lips up to Brittany's. The timer on the oven beeped, reluctantly pulling the couple away from their kiss. Brittany began washing the dirtied bowls focused on the sponge and plate. Santana laughed at her concentration wondering why she was so into washing the pan. Slipping behind her, Santana placed her hands to Brittany's hips and leaned over her shoulder.

"Having fun?" she asked kissing Brittany's cheek.

Brittany stood still, not answering her.

"Britt?" she questioned but still no response.

"Britt are you okay?" she asked worried.

Brittany smiled placing her hand under the faucet and spraying Santana with water.

"Gottcha," she cried watching the girl dodge the water laughing. Retaliating, Santana found the hose connected to the sink and pressed the handle releasing ten times the amount of water at Brittany. Squealing, she took a cup near the sink fighting back with all she could. Pretty soon both were soaked head to toe with a mixture of bubbles and detergent in their hair. Laughing both put up the white flag surrendering from the water torture. The kitchen was flooded with water.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you just did that," Brittany laughed.

"Me! You started it," Santana teased.

"Did not," Brittany whined.

"Did too," Santana said moving closer.

"Did not," Brittany said more softly as she was inches away from Santana.

"Did too," she whispered back only placing her lips over Brittany's.

Brittany's hands found their way to Santana's soaked hair, while Santana's snaked around Brittany's drenched back. Both caught up in the kiss didn't notice the brownies burning in the oven.

"Shit," Santana yelled turning off the oven.

"Are they okay?" Brittany asked following her to the stove.

"That depends. Do you like your brownies really crunchy?" she laughed stabbing a fork into the pan and holding it up.

"Oh San I'm so sorry I should have never started the water…" she rambled but Santana placed her fingers over Brittany's lips.

"Britt. Britt. It's okay. Besides I'd much rather have you for dessert," she said seductively making Brittany blush.

Brittany stood wide eyed as Santana made her way back to her with a whole new look on her face. It didn't scare her, but it made her very nervous because she didn't know what Santana expected from her. Gently, Santana took Brittany's hand and kissed her cheek sensing she was confused.

"Why don't we get dried off and put a movie in. We can make sundae's later if we're hungry," she said sweetly running her hands through Brittany's hair.

Brittany smiled and led Santana upstairs to her room. She grabbed two towels from her linen closet and handed them to Santana.

"Why don't you shower first so I can put your clothes in the dryer?" she suggested.

"Okay. Can I trouble you for a face towel too?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back," Brittany said laughing.

When she returned her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Santana was standing in her undies and had just gotten her shirt over her head showing her fit tanned body. Noticing her audience she smiled liking the reaction she received. Brittany blushed when she was caught staring.

"Here's the towel," she said embarrassed, placing it on the counter and turning to leave, but Santana pulled her back.

"Britt it's okay. I liked how you were looking at me. It makes me feel good," she said kissing her forehead.

Brittany smiled kissing her back running her hands up Santana's bare stomach for the first time. Shivering under her touch, Santana brought her closer by gently placing her hands on Brittany's lower back and pulling her to her body. Her hands roamed around Brittany's back finding their way to the bottom of her shirt. She knew Brittany was very innocent and that was the many things she loved about her, but she couldn't help how crazy she made her. Brittany stiffened as Santana's hands slid up her back. This was very new to her and she wasn't exactly sure where to go with this. She trusted Santana completely and knew she wouldn't ever force her to do anything.

Sighing Brittany couldn't help but love the feel of her hands on her body. Santana made her feel all warm and tingly inside. Santana pulled back momentarily searching through Brittany's eyes to see if this was okay, to see if she wanted this. Brittany gazed over her body running her finger down the middle of Santana's chest unaware of her eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Britt," she whispered not being able to take much more. "We should stop Brittany. I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for," she managed to say.

Brittany sighed unsure of what she wanted. Did she want to go further? Did she want a girl she only knew for two days to see her naked to see her unfold her emotions. Only this wasn't just some girl. Brittany felt as if she knew Santana her whole life. They had told each other they loved one another after one date. Was that taking it to fast or was it truly love at first sight?

"Santana I think I'm ready," she whispered, her voice slightly wavering.

Santana studied her face. She wanted this relationship to last. If they took this next level would Brittany be ready for it? Everything would change.

"Britt. I don't want you to rush this. I want this relationship to last and we will have plenty of other chances. I want you to make sure you are entirely ready before we make love. I don't want you to have any regrets," she said stroking Brittany's cheek.

Brittany closed her eyes imagining her horrid experience last year with Tommy. The way his hands groped and snaked across her body, the way his kisses flooded her mouth, the way his body pushed violently into her own body. Then images of Santana fled her mind. She saw Santana's gentle kisses, her gentle touches, her gentle words. Brittany knew even if she waited ten years from now, she would still want Santana to be her first true love. The first person she shares such intense emotions with.

"Santana I love you. You are the first person I have ever said that too and I think we have something special. I have been waiting to find my true love for years almost giving up after what happened to me last year. I never thought I would be able to have anyone near me after that. Until I met you. I get these feelings around you that I can't even explain. It's like I'm lost when you're not near me. I just closed my eyes and saw Tommy hurting me, abusing me, but soon those images faded and new ones appeared. They were images of you. Of us. Your gentle hands, words, kisses. I trust you Santana and I know that tonight is the right night to do this," Brittany said watching tears form in Santana's eyes.

"Brittany I love you so much and I feel so connected with you. I haven't been this happy in such a long time and I know this is going to last. I can just feel it. I want to make you a promise right now," she said sitting on Brittany's bed with her holding her hands.

"What?" Brittany whispered watching her intently.

"I promise you that I will never hurt you intentionally. I will never use you, abuse you, or hurt you in any way possible. I want you to know that if we do this tonight I will not leave you tomorrow. When I say I am in, I mean it," she said kissing Brittany's cheeks softly.

Brittany smiled as Santana kissed her tears away. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck leaning back in her pillows as Santana rested above her body continuing to caress her face and flood it with loving kisses. Pulling away, she jumped off the bed leaving Brittany confused. She watched her scurry around the room shutting the bathroom light off then her bedroom door. She took the candles on Brittany's desk and spread then around her nightstand and dresser, lighting each one. Once the curtains were closed, she made her way back to Brittany.

"You okay?" she asked running her hand down Brittany's side.

"Perfect," she whispered lounging back against her pillows.

Santana reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze before bringing it to her lips.

"Who knew you were so charming," Brittany teased before kissing her lips.

"Hey. I was named most charming in my high school year book," Santana teased back relaxing more into the kiss.

Brittany's hands remained around Santana's neck while Santana's roamed her body exploring new touches. Sensing she was nervous, Santana took things very slowly asking for permission before she did anything. Her hand was at Brittany's jeans and when she nodded, Santana unbuttoned it with a talent Brittany never knew a person could have.

Santana's hands felt so wonderful as she ran them all along her body. Once she was relaxed Brittany's hands began exploring as well. Santana moaned as her nails scratched up her back leaning into Brittany's neck to catch her breath.

Brittany smiled. Santana made her feel so loved, so wanted. Her fingers toyed with the bottom of Brittany's shirt, gently pulling it up inch by inch. She pulled back looking into Brittany's eyes as her shirt moved up and up. Bending down she kissed her way up Brittany's stomach trying to catch up with the shirt.

Her kisses felt so good and Brittany couldn't help but let out a pleasurable sigh. Her shirt was off and both just stared into each other's eyes. Santana smiled placing a sweet kiss on Brittany's lips to reassure her that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Brittany watched her gaze down her almost naked body running her hand over her flat stomach. As Santana hand caressed the part of her body that had only been touched by venomous hands, she stiffened expecting the worse, but she was wrong. Santana's gentle hands ran over Brittany's body while her lips remained on hers.

Santana was so use to getting down to business that she forgot how nice it was to be in love and share this emotion with someone. Brittany smiled nervously at Santana as her fingers began pulling her underwear down. Brittany pushed off the bed slightly so Santana could slide them down easily. Once everything was just right, she leaned over Brittany placing her forehead against her own.

"I love you," she whispered kissing Brittany's quivering lips.

They were so close and exposed that both were overwhelmed with this new feeling. Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's shoulder blades as Santana positioned her fingers at Brittany's entrance.

"I love you too," Brittany answered waiting for the moment she's been lectured about her whole life.

Brittany cried out as Santana pushed inside digging her nails into Santana's back. She waited patiently for Brittany's internal rather than external pain to subside, rubbing her hand over her stomach to take her mind off the thoughts running through her head. She hadn't been touched there since Tommy. Brittany closed her eyes trying to get use to this new feeling. She was scared to death but also more excited than she's ever been. This had been a big step for her and she was glad she took it. Brittany opened her eyes to find Santana watching her intently. Brittany smiled up to her letting her know she was okay. Santana smiled back before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked moving slowly and gently as possible.

"Uh huh," Brittany answered closing her eyes.

Santana made sure to have as much body contact as possible. She knew Brittany had been through a traumatizing experience and she wanted to show her that what happened to her wasn't what making love was. She wanted this to be perfect for Brittany, something she will always remember.

"Britt you're gorgeous," Santana wavered leaning into her neck.

Brittany moaned at her words starting to feel something she had never felt before. True love. Her hands moved through Santana's sweaty locks pulling at the ends as she pushed in and out of her body. There were no words to explain how Brittany was feeling. She was on cloud nine, in heaven, the most perfect place you could think of and she didn't want it to end. Only it did in one of the most incredible ways.

Afterwards, Santana held Brittany in her arms as thunder tumbled around them. It was a little after midnight and the storm had not let up. They laid in silence recalling their previous activity and thinking to the future. Santana pulled the sheet tighter around their naked bodies tangling their legs to create warmth.

"How are you?" she whispered kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Perfect," she said tilting her head up to kiss Santana.

Smiling, she rested her head against Brittany's.

"No regrets?" she asked.

"No regrets," she answered closing her eyes.

"I love you Britt. That was the first time I actually made love with someone I truly loved," she recalled pressing her body close to Brittany's snuggling up.

Brittany smiled turning her body so she was lying on Santana's chest. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's body and leaned her head against Brittany's.

"Do you want me to," Brittany began, knowing Santana was probably still aroused.

Santana smiled, pressing her lips into Brittany's hair. "Next time. We have all the time in the world," she whispered.

After playing footsie for a while the two fell into a quiet slumber. The rain let up and the lightening subsided. Tomorrow was a day of new beginnings which included Brittany and Santana's relationship and where it was heading. After only two days of knowing one another had they made the right choice in taking their relationship all the way? What do they really know about each other? Was it fate? Or was it false hopes?


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun peered into Brittany's bedroom, her eyes fluttered open to find a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her body. After recalling the previous night, she couldn't help but smile. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. Santana was so gentle and loving. Of course it was much different than sex with a boy, but the meaning of it was so much more. Turning her body to face Santana, Santana's eyes immediately opened from the movement.

Remembering where she was she relaxed back into the pillows breathing in the scent of Brittany's sheets.

"Morning," Brittany whispered sweetly.

Santana smiled. She couldn't believe just two days ago she was miserable as ever. She was depressed, lonely, and irritable. Then this angel walked into her life to pick the pieces back up. Stroking the side of her cheek, she leaned in for a kiss.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" she asked still leaning above Brittany.

"I never felt more safe then last night. I loved being in your arms," Brittany told her shyly.

Santana grinned.

"Well I loved holding you in my arms. I wish every night could be like that," she admitted before kissing her forehead. Brittany closed her eyes as Santana's mouth flooded her face with passionate and loving kisses. Santana's heart melted wanting Brittany more than ever.

"Britt?" she whispered with a wavered voice.

Smiling Brittany moved to kiss up Santana's neck tucking her arms under her armpits and resting her hands on her bare back. She couldn't help but moan as Santana kissed down her chest experiencing similar feelings to last night. Brittany heard a car pull up, but chose to ignore it thinking it was a neighbor, but as the knob to her front door creaked opened, she jumped away from Santana.

"What's the matter?" Santana asked panicked.

"Kids we're home!" they heard Brittany's mother call.

"Shit!" both yelled as they scurried around her room trying to find their clothing. Santana looked at Brittany as she lifted her shirt over her head unable to keep her laughter in.

"Santana shhh. They'll hear you," Brittany whispered but cracked a smiled.

Footsteps could be heard trailing the steps and Brittany threw her clothes on not knowing whether her pants were her shirt or if they were on backwards. Both dropped their mouths as a knock hit the door. Santana looked from Brittany's closet to the window. The door opened and Brittany panicked.

"I can explain," she yelled watching her parents give her a confused look.

Looking around her room, she saw that the window was open and Santana was nowhere in sight. Turning back to her parents she blushed.

"Explain what honey?" her mother asked.

'_Explain how I never knew Santana was a ninja,'_ she thought before replying out loud, "Um. Explain why…Explain why my room is so dirty," she covered.

Kathy looked to Mark who looked just as confused. Shaking his head he mumbled something about teenagers and left for Dylan's room. Kathy walked further into Brittany's room noticing her bed sheets thrown off the side of the bed and only one window wide open. Brittany's hair was a mess and her shirt was on backwards. She watched her mother inspect her room, scared to death that she knew what had happened. She saw her mother's face whiten as she made her way to peer out the window. Brittany walked to where her mother was and she too became white in the face.

"Brittany Susan Pierce. Please tell me that isn't that girl pulling away from our house at 10:30 in the morning," she yelled pointing to the car speeding away.

Brittany stood in shock. She didn't know what to say or do, but she knew she wouldn't be seeing Santana for a long time; at least in front of her parents anyway. Kathy turned to her daughter.

"Was that girl here last night after I told you no one was to be here? Is that why you were so eager to get Emma out of the house! Answer me young lady!" she screamed causing Brittany to jump.

Brittany stood there shocked, embarrassed at the fact that her mother may have know what went down in her bedroom. Mark walked into the room after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked watching his wife pace their daughter's room.

That's it. She knew if her dad found out she'd be dead. Finding out your daughter is bisexual is one thing. But to find out she had sex under your roof. Well let's just say Brittany's dad wasn't ready for that one yet.

"Nothing Mark. Let us talk for a second. Go pick Emma up for me," Kathy said angered.

Mark looked back and forth between the two, and then left shaking his head. This time he muttered something about wives. Kathy closed the door behind him and lashed out on Brittany.

"You are never, ever going to be alone in this house again! Do you hear me Brittany? I can't believe this! Was this the first time, or the first time you were caught!" she screamed.

"Mom," Brittany cried. She knew her mom could get mad, but she had never seen her like this. The things she was saying hurt, like her mother didn't know who she was.

"No Brittany. I am so disappointed in you," she said revealing the words no kid wants to hear.

Brittany tried wiping the tears running down her face, but more just seemed to replace the old ones. She stood against her wall watching her mother flip.

"I never want you to see her again. Do you hear me! This is what happens when you date older people. You should know that from what's his name last year. Or did you sleep with him too?" she yelled cruelly watching her daughter's face cringe.

"So are you asking if Santana raped me like Tommy? Well I have one answer for you mom. Fuck you. Because I haven't been this happy in a long time," she yelled sobbing.

Kathy's face dropped. She couldn't believe all the things being revealed.

"He raped you? Brittany why didn't you ever come to me about this. Why did you hide it? Did he threaten you?" she asked moving closer to her daughter, but Brittany backed away.

"Don't come near me! I hate you! You think you would have noticed. The way I came home from that dance. The way I stayed in my room for days after not eating or sleeping. I was so damaged from what happened that I never thought I would find someone to love again. But I did and I will not let you take her away from me!" she screamed sinking down the wall.

"Britt," her mother said heartbroken. She watched her daughter bawl into her knees. She remembered the night Brittany came home from that dance all out of sorts. She never thought. She never… She felt the urge to vomit after realizing how stupid she was not to know. There were plenty of signs indicating what happened. Brittany stopped dancing; she shied away from her friends, and her grades dropped tremendously. But Kathy never thought she could have been… she never wanted to believe…

"Brittany I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that happened to you baby," she said wrapping her arms around the distressed girl. Brittany hugged onto her mother trying to calm down. She hated that two people knew now. She hated that it slipped from her mouth. She was so ashamed of what happened, she was beginning to think sleeping with Santana was a bad choice.

* * *

><p>Brittany spent the remainder of the day in her room refusing to let anyone in. Buried under the covers she closed her eyes trying to block out what had happened with her mother earlier. Her mother seemed so confused so hurt by what Brittany said to her, but Kathy was jumping to conclusions that weren't fair to Brittany. Brittany had to tell her, she had to release the pain she was holding in for so long. Her mother did ease up on her after that, but she was still forbidden to see Santana.<p>

Santana… She hadn't even spoken to her since she snuck out. A smile crept upon Brittany's face for the first time in hours from thinking of her. Santana was the only good thing in her life right now. Well her and her job. She loved working with the patients, putting smiles on their faces. Brittany heard a tap at her window and jumped up from the sheets. She raced to her window and opened the curtains to find Santana sitting on a tree branch outside her window. Wiping the tears from her face, she quickly opened the window to let Santana in.

"Miss me?" she asked smiling, then noticed Brittany's gloomy mood.

Brittany turned away and sat back on her bed, throwing herself against her pillows with an exasperated sigh. Santana lay next to Brittany turning her body towards hers and resting her hand on Brittany's hip.

"What's the matter?" she asked gently. She ran her fingers over Brittany's face, wiping away her tears.

"I can't see you anymore," she whispered painfully. Brittany shut her eyes tightly trying to keep the tears wanting to come out in, but it was no use.

Santana was taken aback by Brittany's response. She knew something had to have happened.

"Britt. I don't understand?" she said leaning above her.

"My mom knows. She saw you pulling away from my house and she got me so upset I slipped about being raped by Tommy. She forbade me to see you," Brittany cried.

Santana sat up looking distressed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't let this happen.

"Can't we talk to them?" she asked hopefully.

"My dad doesn't know. She promised not to tell him, but I don't think she'd be up for talking right now. She still can't get over the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm so sorry San," she said burying her face in her pillow.

Santana felt a tear run down her cheek. She covered Brittany's back with her hand and gently ran it up and down to calm her. She couldn't imagine never seeing Brittany again. She loved her. After Brittany calmed down some, Santana asked her to sit up. Once they were facing she grabbed Brittany's hands in hers.

"Britt. I won't let them take you away from me. I love you," she said sincerely.

"I love you too Santana but they'll have you arrested. I'm not eighteen for another year," she said squeezing Santana's hands tighter.

"So we won't tell them," she said perking up.

Brittany gave her a confused look.

"You mean sneak around? I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'm not very good at lying," Brittany admitted.

"Brittany do you love me?" she asked.

"I really do," she said softly.

"Then please be my girlfriend. I don't think I could live another day without seeing you," she said rubbing Brittany's hand in her.

Brittany smiled.

"Okay," Brittany whispered watching the girl's eyes light up.

She wrapped Brittany in her arms giving her one of the biggest hugs ever.

"Santana. San," she laughed as Santana placed kisses all over her face.

Pulling back Santana could only smile.

"Sorry. I'm just… I don't…" she started.

"Santana," Brittany interrupted.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Kiss me," Brittany said making her laugh.

She gently pushed Brittany back on her bed and ran her hand up Brittany's side as she kissed along her neck. Giggling, at her touch Brittany squirmed away when her kisses moved just below her ear. She had a feeling Santana realized that was her weak spot. Leaning above her, Santana placed a kiss on her lips leaving her with a satisfied smile.

"You're so beautiful when you smile," she whispered before touching her lips to Brittany's forehead. Her lips traveled down her left cheek then stopped at her lips. Brittany closed the space leaning up to her face and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her back down to her. Her hands found their way to the button on Santana's jeans as she continued to love her with her kisses. When her hands reached Santana's zipper, she pulled away panting. Brittany looked up to her confused.

"Britt, we don't have a lot of time. I wasn't planning on this," she said out of breath.

Brittany laid back down while Santana rested beside her. Both took a moment to catch their breaths. Brittany looked over to Santana and smiled. If her parents could meet Santana, maybe they would understand that she isn't like most people. Santana closed her eyes frustrated. She wanted Brittany so bad right now and she couldn't. Brittany's parents were right downstairs. And Brittany was only a junior in high school. If they were going to be adult enough to have sex, she wanted them to be responsible about it.

"Hey," Santana said holding her arms out.

Brittany snapped away from her daze and scooted next to Santana, snuggling to her chest. Both sat in silence, buried in their own thoughts and problems. Brittany sighed.

"How's Marcus?" she asked breaking the awkward silence.

Santana smiled.

"He's settling in. It's hard to watch him now though. He's not getting any better. He won't get any better," Santana said trying not to sound upset but she couldn't hide it.

Brittany rubbed her hand across Santana's side while kissing the side of her neck.

"He's going to be fine San. He'll be going to a better place and he seems okay with that. After spending time with Marcus he talked to me about a lot of things. One being heaven," she said, her voice vibrating on Santana's chest.

"What about it?" Santana said softly, brushing her hands through Brittany's hair as she spoke.

"Just stuff. What it will be like. Who he'll see. What he'll do. But no matter what we talked about, he always made sure to tell me that he will always find a way to you. His big sister. He loves you Santana and you need to let him know you will be okay when he cannot be with you," she said feeling teardrops hit the top of her head.

Tilting her head upward, her heart broke at the sight of Santana crying. This time she had the chance to wipe her tears away, hugging her close to her body as she wept. Santana knew Brittany was right, but she didn't want to face the truth that was before her. After drying her eyes with her sleeves she took a deep breath.

"Britt can I come in sweetie?" her mother's voice called from outside her door.

Santana jumped up panicked, but Brittany stopped her holding her hand. Confused, Santana followed her to the door watching her open it. Kathy did a double take when she saw her daughter with a girl, no a woman in her room. Shoving them back in so Mark wouldn't see, she shut the door behind them.

"What is going on?" she whispered angrily.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Pierce. Brittany was so upset that I needed to come over and see her," Santana said squeezing Brittany's hand tighter.

Kathy eyed the girl up and down. She was a good looking girl. Then she thought back to what she found out. She may be a good looking girl, but she slept with her seventeen year old daughter. Brittany watched her mom look back and forth between herself and Santana.

"Brittany I thought I told you, you were not allowed to see…" she started forgetting her name.

"Santana," she told her.

"Santana anymore. I think I made it pretty clear how I felt about the relationship," Kathy said annoyed.

"Mom I'm not a little girl anymore. I know you find it hard to accept, but Santana and I are in love. We were only doing what people in love would do," Brittany tried explaining.

"You've only known each other for two days. That is not enough time to decide whether you are in love with each other. You barely know one another," she said.

"We know enough. And I am still going to see her," Brittany yelled putting her foot down.

"You're seventeen. She's twenty-one. Unless you have my permission, this relationship is illegal. And you do not have my permission. I will not have my daughter sleeping around with some girl she's known for two days. It isn't right and I will not allow it. Brittany you are grounded until this point forward," she said slamming the door behind her.

Santana pulled Brittany to her chest as she cried. Her mother was being unreasonable and she wasn't going to listen to any word she said. Legal or not, she loved Santana and no one was going to stop her from seeing her.

* * *

><p>Brittany raced to Santana's car after carefully making her way down from her window. It was Friday night and she and Santana managed to get away with seeing each other for three whole weeks. Brittany shut the door as quiet as possible and the couple sped down the road away from her house.<p>

"You look hot tonight Britt," Santana complimented; finding it hard to keep her eyes on the road.

Brittany blushed looking down at her outfit. She had to wait until her parents went to bed to get ready. Not realizing it was going to be a cold night, Brittany wore a cut off black shirt with a dark denim skirt and no coat.

"You look great too. Is that a new perfume I smell?" she teased resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany and kept one hand on the wheel. After kissing her forehead, she answered Brittany's question with a question.

"Do you like?" she asked quizzically.

"Very much," Brittany answered smiling.

She was so glad they decided to stay together. The past three weeks had been the most amazing weeks of her life. Of course she had to lie and sneak around, but still she wouldn't have done it any different. She laughed at how they always seemed to match in some way. Tonight, Santana had on a black buttoned down dress covered with a red leather jacket, opened just enough to see some of her cleavage. The drive remained in a comfortable silence, music playing in the background with both girls singing.

"So are you ready for some fun?" she asked moving her arm away from around Brittany's shoulder to grab her hand as they pulled down a dark long road.

"Where exactly are we going?" Brittany asked a little apprehensive about hanging out with Santana's friends. After finding out she was buds with the Matheson's and slept with Ronnie, she was a little skeptical about meeting the rest of her friends.

"My friend Lauren's house. Don't worry. She's not friends with anyone from your high school. She didn't go to McKinley," Santana reassured her.

"So it's just gonna be college kids?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun. I promise," she said pulling up to house deep in the woods. Music blared from inside and kids were on the front lawn doing all sorts of things. Brittany looked to Santana.

"San I've never been to a college party," she admitted a little scared.

"It's the same as a high school party, only most of the people here are old enough to drink. If you don't want to go, we can do something else sweetie," she said rubbing her hand over Brittany's cheek.

Brittany sighed and looked out the front windshield. A group of guys were passing a joint around on the front porch and couple was doing it against a tree right out in the open. Ignoring her conscious, she smiled to Santana.

"Promise you won't leave me in the dust?" she asked.

"I would never. I want to show off my girl. Come on," Santana said happy as a little girl would be with an ice cream cone. Brittany laughed and took her hand once she got out of the car. Once inside, Brittany and Santana began to cough from all the smoke in the air. Santana spotted her friends in the corner and led Brittany over to the group. It was three guys and three girls. They all looked older than Brittany and she was a little intimidated by the group.

"Santana banana!" Lauren called, grasping her in a big hug.

"San!" A boy named Finn called reaching across the way to hug her.

"Lopez!" The final boy yelled.

"Hey guys," Santana said to her friends. Turning to Brittany she brought her slightly in front of her.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Brittany. Britt this is Lauren, Finn, Puck, Chelsea, Anna, and Nicky," Santana introduced.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. Santana has told us all about you," Chelsea greeted moving over so she could sit.

Brittany smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So Britt. Can I call you Britt? How has Sanny been treating you?" The girl named Lauren joked.

Santana hit Lauren playfully and Brittany sensed a little flirtation between the two but shrugged it off. The third guy Nicky was really quiet. He looked spaced out.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked Chelsea.

Chelsea looked over to Nicky and smiled.

"Nicky. Yeah he's fine. He's just coming down from a high that's all," she revealed shocking Brittany.

Brittany watched Santana talk with her friends. She was so different around them then she was with herself. She watched the girl named Lauren say something to Santana and she shook her head then came around to the side of the couch Brittany was at to bend down.

"Britt. You okay?" she asked placing her hand on Brittany's knee.

"Umm yeah," Brittany said trying to be happy.

"You sure. You want a drink or anything?" she asked rubbing her hand over Brittany's knee.

"No I'm fine. Really," she said trying to reassure her.

Santana sensed Brittany was uncomfortable so she leaned into her ear.

"Want to go outside for a while? Get some fresh air?" she said referring to the sicken smoky smell pouring throughout the house. Brittany smiled and took her hand as Santana led them out back.

"Sorry bout this Britt. I didn't know they would be doing drugs. It's never like this. Usually she just has few friends over," she apologized walking to the porch swing on the side of the house.

"It's okay," Brittany said as they sat down. Silence filled the air except for the creak of the swing every time they pushed back. Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and smiled to her which she immediately returned.

"San. Can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked afraid how she might take it.

"Go ahead," Santana urged watching Brittany intently.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Brittany asked watching Santana smile as she got where Brittany was going with this. On their first walk together she was the one with all the past relationship questions. Now it was Brittany's turn.

"Um… Well a couple in middle school but nothing serious, two freshman year, one boyfriend sophomore year because I was confused, and a serious relationship junior and senior year," she answered honestly.

Brittany nodded her head. Santana grinned and wrapped her arms around her snuggling into her hair. She took in the scent of Brittany's shampoo before kissing down the side of her face.

"Why all the questions?" she asked with her nose still grazing Brittany's.

Brittany sighed and Santana pulled back realizing this was serious.

"Britt. You can tell me," she said holding both Brittany's hands in hers.

"I guess what I'm really trying to ask is… how many people have you slept with?" Brittany managed to get out.

Santana looked away not seeing that coming.

"Umm. Well do you want the truth?" she asked slightly joking.

Brittany stared deeply into Santana's eyes nodding. She had to know. She had to know if she made the right choice.

"Okay well my first was with my boyfriend Michael in Sophomore year. I was really confused about my sexuality and I thought being with him was the right thing to do. Then I had a serious girlfriend Junior and Senior year. We dated for about two years then broke up because she cheated on me. My first year of college was horrible Britt. I was so depressed from the breakup and my parents were having problems, I just had to… well I had to do something. I went to a lot of parties that year and well stuff happened. But I am not that person anymore Brittany. I got myself together and I'm starting fresh this year. I'm retaking the classes I messed up and I'm top of my class," she said watching tears form in Brittany's eyes.

Brittany wiped her face then looked Santana straight in the eye.

"Was that girl Lauren one of them?" she asked watching Santana's eyes drop.

A tear hit Brittany's hand and it wasn't hers. She watched the girl nod her head yes. Brittany sat still trying to take in all this information. Maybe her mother was right. They didn't know anything about each other. They've known each other for three weeks. Three. Santana lowered her head, ashamed at what she had done. She thought she left that life in the past but she brought it on herself. If she didn't bring Brittany here, she would have never known. But was it better that she did?

"Santana will you take me home? I need… I just need to go home," Brittany said turning away from her.

"Britt they meant nothing. The only person I loved before I met you was my girlfriend Megan. I never love any of those people. They were just to take away my pain," she tried.

Brittany turned and snapped.

"So how do I know I'm not another one of those people? For all I know you still love Megan!" she yelled.

"Brittany. That was almost four years ago. I'm over her. She hurt me and I know you would never cheat on me, just like I would never cheat on you. Please understand. I was hurt," she pleaded.

"So having sex with everyone imaginable took away your pain?" Brittany questioned sarcastically.

Santana sighed.

"No. I wanted to hurt Megan. I wanted her to see I didn't need her anymore. Brittany please. I don't want this to hurt what we have," Santana said trying to hug her but she backed away.

"Why would you bring me here? Did you want me to meet every person you ever fucked? First Ronnie and now her. What if you caught something from them?" Brittany questioned.

"I'm always careful. You're making me sound like a slut. I am not a slut Brittany Pierce. Maybe you're not as mature as I thought you were," she said walking down the porch steps to her car.

Brittany sighed then followed.

"Santana wait!" she called.

Santana stopped at the driver's side door but didn't turn to meet her gaze.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Let's just start the night over. But from now on no more questions about past relationships deal?" Brittany asked stepping in front of her to hold out her hand.

Santana looked down to Brittany's hand then back to her face. She looked so gorgeous standing under the moonlight. She took Brittany's hand in hers and squeezed it lovingly.

"I'm really sorry I did what I did. If I had known I would have met and fell love with you three years ago, I wouldn't have done any of the stupid things I did," she said sincerely.

Brittany grabbed the back of her head and kissed her as passionately as she could. Santana smiled gently pushing her against her car as they made out. Brittany moaned as Santana bit at her bottom lip, tightening her grip on Santana's neck. Her tongue brushed against Brittany's lip waiting for her permission to explore. Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana with a certain desire. Santana looked at her questioningly.

"Have you ever done it with any of them in a car before?" Brittany asked seductively.

Santana looked at her shocked. Tracing her lips with her finger, Santana leaned down to Brittany's ear.

"Is that an offer?" she teased.

Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana opened the backdoor to her Midnight Black Range Rover and pushed the seats down as far as they would go, which wasn't too far. Santana climbed in and Brittany followed pulling the door shut once she was in. Santana smiled as she watched Brittany move closer to her, straddling her waist. She leaned back against the seat pulling at Brittany's shirt anticipating what was about to happen. This would be their fifth time making love and each time, Brittany got better and better. Brittany placed her lips onto Santana as her hand slid down to unbutton her dress. Santana moaned as Brittany fumbled with the buttons, reaching down with her own hands to complete the task. While she did that, Brittany began removing her own shirt running her hands against the bare skin underneath. Santana eyed her hungrily pulling Brittany's skirt up, resting her hands on Brittany's now bare thighs.

"San," Brittany panted unable to hold her emotions in.

Santana moaned against Brittany's lips, moving her hands to Brittany's back, running them up and down. Shifting her body so she was more upright, Santana lifted herself and Brittany further up the seat. The windows began to fog and each breath they took heated the car up even more. Brittany kissed down Santana's neck, making her lose her breath.

"I love you," Santana whimpered between Brittany's kisses.

Brittany slipped her fingers into Santana, leaning her upper body over Santana so she could do the same. Brittany kissed the side of her neck whispering back into her ear her love for her. Santana ran her unused hand across Brittany's naked back helping her lift herself on and off Santana's fingers. There were no words to describe what they were feeling. Each time they made love they found new touches that made each time more memorable than the last. Santana kissed up Brittany's chest as Brittany found a rhythm to suit them both.

"Baby," Santana whispered as Brittany continued to pleasure her in ways no one else could.

Brittany moaned at her words, running her free hand down Santana's chest feeling the sweat their bodies were created. As time stood still, Brittany and Santana locked eyes. Capturing her in a kiss, Santana met Brittany's body with similar movements sending both of them to another world. Santana bit at Brittany's shoulder as she reached her peak lying her head in the bend of Brittany's neck panting. Brittany gripped Santana's shoulders as she helped bring her to her peak, feeling tingles shoot through her body leaving imprints in Santana's back of her hands. Santana leaned back and kissed Brittany repeatedly showering her face with soft and loving kisses.

After moments of comfortable silence, the two dressed themselves occasionally kissing along the way. After stepping out of the car, the same group of kids were smoking on the porch and the same obnoxious music played inside the house. The funny thing was Santana nor Brittany heard any of that while they were in her car. They were in their own little world. Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany opening the passenger door for her.

"Better than the other girls?" Brittany teased watching Santana's mouth drop at the smug comment.

Laughing, she tapped Brittany on her butt before saying, "I give you ten stars," kissing the back of Brittany's neck as she got in her car.

Brittany laughed as they pulled away from the house. Things turn out different then they may seem, but if she had to live life that way, she wouldn't want it any other way. Santana smiled over to Brittany as she sped down a side street.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Nothing. Just how much my life has changed in the past three weeks," she answered, looking to Santana then out the window.

"Weird huh. Although I'm starting to rethink my theory of god. I hated him for what he did to my brother, making me lose all faith in him, but when he sent me you, my angel, I knew everything would be okay again," Santana said slipping her hand in Brittany's.

"San I love you so much. I'm sorry about everything I said tonight. You're right. You are not that person anymore and I didn't know you when you did the things you did. I trust you completely and I loved you with all my heart," Brittany confessed making Santana lean over the seat to give her a quick kiss.

"I love you to Britt Britt," she said gently.

Brittany spent the remainder of the time staring out the window with her hand securely in Santana's. Santana knew Brittany's mother didn't approve of the relationship, but just because she was in college and Brittany wasn't, doesn't mean she is wrong for her daughter. Why should Brittany be punished because Santana was older than her?

Brittany needed to talk to her mother because when she wasn't with Santana she was completely stressed about the whole lying to her parent's thing. She still had the weekend before school started back again and she was dreading going back, especially if Ronnie revealed her secret. The past three weeks had been torture with Ronnie making snide comments. Sighing, Brittany closed her eyes dreaming of her life with Santana.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana woke up in a very chipper mood the next morning. When she had gotten home, her parents were waiting up for her, which was unusual. She expected the worst, but when they told her they have agreed to help her sign a lease for an apartment, she thought her night couldn't get any better. She had been begging them for the past year and they finally caved. After checking out her new place, her dad helped her move some stuff over. The apartment was right in the middle of college and home. A perfect way to always be able to see Brittany. Of course the commute to school would be tedious, but it was worth the outcome.

After unpacking a few things, you know the necessities, TV, bed, makeup, Santana headed back home to visit with Marcus. Marcus had been home for a few days now and ever since she met Brittany, Santana has neglected the chance to spend with her brother. Swinging the key to her new apartment around her finger, Santana whistled as she made her way to her brother's room. Inside Marcus was staring out the window watching the neighborhood kids playing tag.

"Hey buddy. Look what I got," she said holding up a pack of collector's baseball cards. Marcus was very into baseball and almost had the whole series of the most teams. Santana tossed him the deck and he excitedly tore them open, searching for the cards he needed.

"Careful. Careful. Some of those are worth money," Santana teased watching her brother throw each card he had out of his hand. He got to the last one and it wound up with the rest.

"Well that sucks," He said.

"Sorry Marcus. I thought they were going to be lucky," Santana said sitting next to him on his bed.

"Where's Brittany? Are you two already in a fight?" Marcus asked laughing.

"No. I just thought I'd spend the day with you. I mean there's not much time… I mean I wanted to spend time with you…. I…" she stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Before I die," he finished.

"Marcus." Santana said upset. She didn't want to hear that kind of talk. She didn't want to accept the fact that her brother won't be there for that much longer.

"Sanny. I know I'm supposed to be the younger more stupider one, but let me give you some advice. I know you're scared for me, but don't be. I know what is going to happen and I know I am not going to be here anymore. But please don't feel scared for me. I feel more sorry for you because you won't know where I am. I wish there was a way we could talk, a way we could be with each other, but if you ever want to talk to me, I will be listening. I know I can't answer you back directly, but just know that I love you and I will always be there for you and with you," he said sounding more like an adult than a ten year old.

Santana stared at him amazed. She couldn't believe how heartfelt that was. What he said made her feel a whole lot better. It made her believe maybe there was a place after death. There was a way to still be with Marcus. Leaning down, Santana embraced her brother in a long hug. Marcus felt tears hit his neck and smiled. After all the years of fighting, who knew they actually loved each other. Their Kodak moment was interrupted by the ringing of the front door.

"That must be my 'care taker." Marcus complained, mad that his parents still found work to be more important than their dying son.

Santana nodded sympathetically and answered the door. After visiting a little more, Santana got in her car and gave Brittany's cell phone a ring.

"Hello?" Brittany whispered.

"Britt why are you whispering?" Santana asked finding that she too followed Brittany's voice pattern.

"Oh hey Quinn. Hold on a sec," she said covering the fact that her girlfriend was on the phone.

Santana laughed. This was so elementary. But she would sacrifice any immaturity when it came to dating Brittany. She may be seventeen, but she was the closest thing to a perfect girlfriend that Santana ever dated.

"Sorry San. My mother was in the room. What's up?" she asked in a more upbeat tone.

"That's okay. I figured Quinn didn't have this sexy of a voice, but you never know," Santana joked hearing a laugh from the other side.

"Santana," Brittany said knowing there was tension between her best friend and girlfriend.

"So what are you doing?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Not much. My mom made me clean out the garage with her so you know I had to have the whole mother daughter bonding talk stuff go on," she complained.

"Ouch. Anything about us?" she asked stopping at a red light.

"Plenty. But you don't want to know. I didn't even want to know. I had to have the whole sex talk thing again only this time it included lesbian information and we talked about my rape and a whole bunch of other crap. Let's just say I'm talked out," she whined.

"Good to know. Can you sneak out? We could go back to my new apartment and watch a few movies," she suggested waiting for Brittany to pull a teeny flip out over exciting news, but she didn't grasp what she said.

Brittany smiled.

"Well are we going to actually watch the movies this time?" Brittany teased.

"Hey, What do you think, I think about sex all the time? I just wanted to snuggle up in my room with you and watch a couple of movies. But no…" she started trying to sound upset.

"Santana I was kidding. Wait did you say new apartment?" Brittany squealed.

Santana laughed.

"Yep. My parents finally caved in and let me get one. With all that's going on with Marcus, they figured I should live life the way I want and not how they want so they helped me out with the rent and stuff. But yeah I officially have my own place," she said pulling on Brittany's street.

"Oh my god San that is so great. I can't wait to see it. Where are you?" she asked excited.

"Two houses down from you," Santana said.

"Can we say stalker?" Brittany joked.

"Hey missy, do you want to come or not?" Santana teased back.

"Let me just tell my mom I'm sleeping at Quinn's," she said revealing to Santana that she planned on spending the night.

"K. See you soon," Santana cooed.

"Love you bye," Brittany said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Santana smiled and waited patiently for Brittany to sneak out of the house. Pulling down the front visor, she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. After applying a layer of lipstick, she folded it up and tapped her hands against the steering wheel. From a distance she saw Brittany racing towards her car. Smiling, she leaned over the passenger seat to open the door.<p>

"Hey," Brittany said out of breath after situating herself in the car.

"Hey yourself," Santana said kissing her gently on the lips. After placing her hand in Brittany's, she put the car in drive and headed back to her house. Brittany yawned dramatically as a half an hour passed by.

"Is this how long it's going to take every time I want to visit my girlfriend?" Brittany teased watching a smile form in the corners of Santana's mouth.

Rubbing her hand over Brittany's, she silently hummed, ignoring her lack of patience. When they pulled up to the complex five minutes later, Brittany was amazed. It was in a very nice area, right across the street from a Catholic church. The buildings looked well kept and tennis courts, basketball, and volleyball nets were set up not too far away. There was a gym, an indoor and outdoor pool, a lounge. Brittany smiled as they pulled into the parking spot right before what she guessed was Santana's apartment. She jumped out anxious to see it. Santana chuckled, taking her time on purpose, fumbling with her keys.

"San," Brittany whined placing her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Smiling she took the right key and opened the door to her luxurious one bedroom apartment. The door opened to a set of carpeted stairs which lead up to her family room. The kitchen was connected with that and bathroom was across from the bedroom. A huge walk-in closet filled the space over the stairs and it even had its own balcony looking over the golf course outside. Brittany spun around the family room, still not believing this was all Santana's. To be on her own, independent, no curfew, no rules, no nothing that has to do with parents. Santana smiled watching Brittany take in the view.

"You like?" she asked leaning against the banister.

Brittany turned to her.

"I love it Santana. This is so awesome. I can't believe it," she squealed running into Santana's arms.

Santana caught her laughing at her silliness. Spinning her around she placed Brittany back on her feet where she continued to admire Santana's place. A few hours went by and Brittany quickly moved from her excited phase to her disgusted phase.

"Santana I can't believe you didn't wash any of your clothes before you came. This is so gross," she said appalled, lifting Santana's dirtied socks from her bag.

Santana laughed as she set the two TV's up. One in her bedroom and the other in her family room. Brittany continued to try and tidy up the place, but she decided enough was enough.

"That's it Santana. Get a bag because we are going to the laundry mat," she demanded not showing any sense of humor when her girlfriend burst out laughing.

"You're serious?" she asked watching Brittany not smile.

"Britt Britt. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she asked after Brittany nodded.

"San. You can't live like this! We need to get you some cleaning products to, and food, and…" Brittany rambled.

"Britt, calm down. Everything's okay. I will do all that… tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be with you," she said moving to where Brittany was.

Brittany melted into her embrace not being able to refuse her answer. A few sweet kisses, they settled into Santana's bed where she placed a movie in. Cuddling Brittany to her chest, they watched a bunch of movies before falling asleep in each other's arms. The DVD finished the credits and a the menu began to play over and over again across the TV screen. Pulling Brittany closer to her chest for warmth, hours passed by as the two slept peacefully in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. After blinking several times Brittany's vision focused on the still figure lying next to her. Smiling, she hoisted himself into a sitting position to glance at the clock Santana was blocking. 8AM. It was only a matter of time before her mother realized she had been lying. Quinn wasn't good for keeping secrets. Santana felt the bed shifting, causing her to open her tired eyes. Groaning, she laid her head against Brittany's chest, wrapping one arm over her into a half- hug.<p>

"I don't want to get up," she grumbled pulling the sheets up to her chin.

Brittany laughed at the sight. She thought no one could be as worse as she was when it came to getting out of bed in the morning. Brittany's left hand found its way to Santana's back where she softly tickled her skin with her fingers.

"Santana we fell asleep at like 9. How can you be that tired?" Brittany wondered.

"I just am," she mumbled showing that she wasn't in the best of moods, which Brittany caught on to. Little did she know, Santana received a call last night while Brittany was asleep.

"Didn't you say your dad was stopping by? Did you tell your parents about us yet?" Brittany asked watching Santana lift her head with a jolt. She looked angered and frustrated. Getting out of bed, she raised her arms toward the ceiling, yawning in the process. Brittany stared her down, wondering why she was being such a jerk.

"He's not coming," Santana snarled answering Brittany only because she felt she had to.

Brittany followed her to the kitchen area, where she put on a pot of coffee. They haven't had a fight yet and she didn't want to start one anytime soon. Placing her hand on Santana's shoulder, which was turned away from her, Brittany jumped back when she jerked away.

"Brittany. Just back off okay," she yelled, her heart breaking at the sight of Brittany's face. She didn't know why she was so upset. Well she did, but she didn't want to tell her. Not yet anyway.

Brittany stormed back into Santana's room and grabbed her clothes for the day. After dressing in the bathroom she was about to walk out the door when she saw Santana huddled in the corner crying. Slowly she made her way over to Santana, afraid she would snap if she moved any closer. Santana lifted her head, meeting Brittany's eyes, but she couldn't speak. She sat there for minutes, leaving Brittany totally clueless, totally out of the dark, but she stayed. Brittany stayed for her. When she sat across from Santana Indian style, Santana reached her hands out for Brittany to hold. Reluctantly, Brittany placed her hands in Santana's, wondering why she was acting so sad, so upset. Then it occurred to her. Santana caught her look. She felt better not having to say it. Tears formed in Brittany's eyes and she felt the room start to spin.

"San no," she cried hating that Santana was shaking her head yes.

Pulling her into her lap, Santana rocked them back and forth as they expressed their sorrow. Brittany's head was tucked in the crook of Santana's neck, her tears slipping down her chest.

Santana closed her eyes, but it didn't stop the tears from coming, they still found their way from her tear ducts, from her heart. She placed her lips against Brittany's cheek, kissing away the fresh tears falling from her eyes. They sat for what seemed hours, holding one another and crying. No words were spoken. No words were needed.

* * *

><p>All around her were familiar faces, faces she only saw at holidays or reunions. She hated them for being there. Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents. Not one of them came when he was sick. Not one of them saw the pain he was suffering from. Santana wanted them to take their freshly ironed suits and their calls for sympathy and shove them up their…<p>

"Santana. The Pierce's are here," Mr. Lopez said solemnly.

Santana watched her father shake hands with Brittany's parents. If only they could meet on better circumstances. Her eyes traveled behind Brittany's folks and to her surprise, Brittany wasn't there.

"Santana. I'm Brittany's dad. I know we haven't met, but I am terribly sorry for the loss of your brother. I know you keep hearing it from different people and it doesn't seem like much… well it isn't is it. I lost my brother around your age too," He said sharing a common bond that had to be so tragic.

Santana smiled up at Brittany's dad. He seemed like a good guy, a good dad.

"Thank-you Mr. Pierce. How did you get over it? You know the pain?" she asked seeking advice from someone she's only known for two minutes but seems wiser than anyone she's ever met.

"You don't. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. The pain and sadness will always be there. But the good memories and the happy times will be too. Each day gets a little better, a little easier. You never forget a brother Santana. Just like he'll never forget you," Mark said genuinely.

Before Santana had the chance to thank him, Mrs. Pierce made her way over.

"Santana. How are you doing sweetie?" She asked stroking her cheek motherly.

Santana stood there in awe, wondering why she hadn't bit her head off.

"I'm doing," she answered smiling. Mrs. Pierce pulled her into a hug.

"Go talk to Britt," She whispered in her ear.

Santana pulled away from the hug confused. Mrs. Pierce smiled nodded at her and winking. Did her parents actually allow Brittany to date her? Before she had a chance to talk, her mother made her way over to the Pierce's. Santana chatted with them for awhile, then set off to find Brittany.

* * *

><p>Way outside the funeral home, Brittany sat on a bench staring at her shoes. Santana walked over loosening up her collar and pulling the decorated scarf from her shirt.<p>

"Hey beautiful," Santana said trying to sound happy.

Brittany looked up flashing a half smile. She couldn't smile, not today. Santana sat next to her, wrapping her arm around Brittany's shoulder. She felt tears hit her hand and immediately lifted Brittany's chin with her finger to wipe them.

"It's okay sweetie. He's in a better place," Santana whispered soothingly as Brittany buried her face in her chest.

"I can't… I can't go in there. I can't see him. I let him down San," she cried, sniffling on her shirt.

Santana pulled Brittany back so she could see her face.

"What?" she asked softly, not understanding what Brittany meant.

"I let him down. I use to be with him all the time, almost every day. Till I met you. Then I… I hardly visited him… I broke promises… to be with you… and I never got to say goodbye. I never got to hear his laugh one more time. I bet he hate's me Santana," Brittany sobbed.

Santana felt tears of her own coming. How could Brittany think that.

"Brittany. Marcus loved you. He told me he wished on a star that he was my age, so he was the one who could date you. Britt, Marcus was so happy when he heard we were together. In fact we had a talk the day before he died. I was in his room before I picked you up and he said some really comforting things. Things you should have heard too. He told me he'll always be there, he'll always be listening. Marcus may not be here physically with us, but I know he's here. Britt you were Marcus' friend. You kept him alive by just making him laugh. Not one person in there, not even my parents can say they did everything to keep Marcus alive, because it was you Brittany. You helped Marcus," she said holding onto Brittany so tight, as if she were to fall through the cracks of the sidewalk.

Brittany couldn't speak. She just needed to be held, needed to release what she was feeling. Santana sat with her for hours. Some of the time was spent crying, some silence, some talking. Sharing old memories with Marcus, wondering where he was, who he was with. Just mostly being together. At about a quarter to seven, Brittany's parents made their way over to couple. Santana smiled at the pair, not releasing her arm round Brittany.

"Britt honey your father and I are going to get going. Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to Marcus?" her mother asked squeezing her daughter's shoulder.

Say goodbye. Now that was hard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce is it alright if Brittany stays with me tonight? I really don't feel like being alone and I know Britt doesn't either. I can give you the address and number to my apartment," she said.

"Apartment?" Mark spit out shocked, but was quieted by his wife who shoved him in the side.

"Under the circumstances I think it would be okay. Is that what you want to do sweetie?" Kathy asked Brittany who nodded her head.

"Alright. Well Santana please let us know if you need anything… anything at all and maybe you can come to dinner tomorrow night. If you're up to it," Kathy said watching her daughter smile.

"Thank-you. That would be great," she said hugging Brittany's parents.

Brittany hugged her mom and dad, then turned back to Santana.

"I think I'm ready," she said shakily.

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and kissed her forehead. Leading her up to the door, they walked hand in hand to say goodbye to a boy who would truly be missed.

R.I.P.

Marcus Lopez

2002-2012

"A Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend"


End file.
